Building A Pack
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: AU-The Next Generation of Teen Wolf are born! From the births to the adoptions, Completely AU Pairings (see inside) everyone alive and happy and lots of family fluff, slash and Hale Pack feelings-no drama. Fair Warning this is not really cannon after Season 2. Please Read and Review.
1. Blake Alexander

**Hi Everyone-This is my very first Teen Wolf Fanfic so I'm really excited as I am in love with the show. **

**This is based slightly on the amazing Fanfic by AceLotti called Building A Family, only there are more pairings and when I say based on I mean little things like werewolf orphanages, and trust me the pairings are so different and such but I would really recommend this fic for anyone who loves fluffy Teen Wolf babies and the like...**

**This is completely AU and I mean nobody died (accept Matt, Kate, Gerard, Victoria etc-Ok maybe some people are dead!) **

**However none of this is cannon after Season 2 because everyone is alive and happy and there is no drama or evil things and we all know that that wont happen in Teen Wolf land **

**These are the pairings I am using-If you don't ship em, that's fine to each his or her own but I will once again remind you that this is AU and I support my own ships so please no flames.**

**Pairings-**

**Allison Argent and Aidan Bishop **

**Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski **

**Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey**

**Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd IV**

**Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin **

**Danny Mahealani and Ethan Bishop**

**Malia Hale and Jordan Parrish**

**Garrett Hayes and Mason Collins**

**Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot **

**Kira Yukimura-Sean Walcott **

**These are the pairings-I know some of them are unusual but read on.. and let me know what you think-If you need any clarification on the pairings then please feel free to ask any questions and I will answer them to the best that I can-**

**Just to clarify-Aidan, Ethan, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Liam, and Brett are werewolves. Lydia is a banshee, Kira a kitsune , Malia a werecoyote, Allison and Garrett-hunters, Danny, Stiles and Mason all human (who know how to hunt/kill) Sean a wendigo and Parrish a phoenix (until I hear otherwise I am bowing to popular belief that Parrish is a phoenix-somehow I think it all makes sense) **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing sadly **

**Please Review and let me know what you think-I really enjoyed writing this first chapter so I really would like to know what you all thought **

* * *

><p><span>Building A Pack-<span>

AU-The next generation of the Hale Pack their births and adoptions, everyone alive and everything happy-this is not canon after Season 2. AU Pairings and copious amounts of family fluff and slash.

Chapter 1-Blake Alexander 

A Huntress and A Wolf are expecting...

* * *

><p>When Allison Argent was 15 she was told to make a list about how she wanted her life to be before she turned 30. On that list she had written, that she wanted to be a professional archer. Married or at least with someone she loved and then with her father's approval and with a steady job.<p>

Of course she didn't factor the rather problematic little town called Beacon Hills. In the space of nearly three years she had lost her aunt, her mom, and she was now living in a small flat in that same town only a few blocks away from the little Boutique/Spa she co-owned with Erica Reyes.

And then you had to factor in her boyfriend Aidan Bishop.

Aidan had been a member of the Alpha Pack, sent to kill Allison and her friends along with his twin brother Ethan, and when her pack (and yes she called them her pack) had kicked their asses, Aidan had eventually pulled his head out of his ass and told her they were apparently mates.

It hadn't gone down well and in truth it had taken nearly a year before Allison felt comfortable enough to be alone with Aidan, but once she had she felt much more at ease. Aidan clearly loved her (Scott, Derek and her father all apparently agreed with that) and as time went on she realised that she really loved him. He was different than Scott and maybe the difference had been a good thing.

However she hadn't accounted for this. She had put the sighs down to stress, she had never been one of the most regular of girls and nearly three weeks ago she had stupidly ate some of Malia's mussel curry and she had assumed the vomiting was still that catastrophe ripping her stomach lining apart.

Stupidly she had never considered pregnancy a factor.

So now she was sat, nearly three pregnancy tests griped in her right hand, her red nail varnish standing out and her eyes wide and blown. She was sat on the floor her legs curled under her. She took a long look around the bedroom apartment, the big double bed with its oak headboard and its dark blue and turquoise comforters and pillows. The big oak chest of draws and desk and wardrobes, her bow and arrows hanging on the wall and the small boxes filled with her knives and other hunting equipment.

Oh god where were they supposed to fit a baby in all of this?

Breathe, she told herself sternly, Breathe Allison Breathe. But she couldn't stop herself from panicking taking huge gulps of air and feeling nothing enter her lungs.

Then suddenly she felt two hands pulling her upwards onto the bed and then she was curled in someone's lap, someone's hands gently carding through her hair. And then she heard Aidan's voice "Breathe sweetheart, breathe I've got you"

She managed to regain some support of her breathing and pulled herself together. It was then that she had realised that the tests had fallen on the floor and Aidan hadn't seen them.

Gently he pulled her back forcing her brown eyes to catch his and the tightness around his eyes showed how worried he was. "Aid" she croaked hating how her voice came out "Aidan I…" and she trailed off still unsure of what to say.

Aidan smiled brushing her hair back from her head and letting Allison burying her head in his shirt smelling that smell that was uniquely Aidan and managed to use it to calm her heartbeat down.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked his voice worried "I felt your heartbeat from outside the apartment it was skyrocketing" Allison sniffed and with great difficulty detached herself away from Aidan in order to bend over and pick up one of the discarded pregnancy tests.

There was a pause as Aidan stared at the test eyes widening in shock. "Your pregnant" he said more as a statement rather than a question but still Allison nodded. Aidan bit his lip before looking back up, before his expression morphed into a grin.

"Were going to have a baby?" at Allison's nod Aidan's grin widened even more. "Were gonna have a baby" he said his hand moving to her stomach and gently rubbing his hand along it. He tipped his head back and laughed "Were gonna have a baby!" he cried dragging Allison off the bed and swinging her up into his arms.

And later that night she rang her dad. She could hear his swallowing down the phone before he managed to choke out something that sounded like a congratulations. Allison could hear him opening the scotch bottle before he had even realised that he hadn't hung up.

* * *

><p>The pack had been more than thrilled. One of the first things Derek had done while most of them had been at collage was to rebuild and expand the Hale House so now it was considerably larger. Living in that house was Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Danny, Liam, Brett, Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Sean and Kira. Boyd and Erica had their own apartment upstairs from the spa Erica and Allison co- owned and Malia worked at. And Garrett and Mason now had their own apartment.<p>

When Derek had suggested the idea of them all moving in (looking ridiculously pleased) the idea had been made easier by Kira and Malia, sharing a room, Ethan and Danny together and Scott and Isaac practically sleeping together while under the guise of 'being just friends'. Either way they had all be ridiculously happy to the point where Allison was sure Lydia was already planning to throw a pre-baby baby shower.

But there was difficulties. First there was the morning sickness that should be renamed as all-around-the-clock sickness and the sore breasts that made wearing a bra considerably more uncomfortable and the aching back and swollen limbs. Aidan however was more than capable of making sure that her hair was held back and they were both admitting that Allison's increased desire for sex was great and Aidan it seemed, had an apparent kink for 'pregnant with my child'.

"Do you worry" she said one day about the fourth month when they were both in bed and Aidan was cuddled up next to her his hands on her now softly rounded belly. "That the baby may be a wolf?"

Aidan shrugged gently pressing a kiss into her hair "No not really" he said thoughtfully "I think whatever happens we'll be able to control it, and it's gonna have a lot of family members that can help as well, don't worry so much whatever happens at least the baby will have two parents that love and accept it no matter what."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

><p>They were over at the pack's house the next day when Lydia came down from the shower her red hair all wet, wearing nothing but a slouchy crop top and joggers. Jackson who was making toast shot a longing look at her which she didn't see.<p>

"So" Lydia said when the tone she used told Allison that she had gossip and needed to share it. "Do you know about Malia and Parrish?" Allison raised her eyebrows "Malia and Jordan, no? What?"

"Well" Lydia said conversationally her tone alight with conspiracy "Peter came round the other night to speak to Derek and attempt to spend some time with his daughter and anyway he caught Malia and Parrish in the sack, and I mean literally in the sack, she was going down on him"

Allison snorted "Good for her" she muttered "Hey if Scott and Isaac and Stiles and Derek and you and Jackson get your act together then along with Kira and Sean and Ethan and Danny this house can be a real party house"

Lydia choked on her coffee (another contraband Allison was fiercely jealous off) "Firstly I agree with you about Stiles and Derek, Derek's pining is unbearable as is Stiles' obliviousness, I agree with you about Scott and Isaac also but I think all they need is a little push, however me and Jackson?" she shook her head droplets of water spraying everywhere "Been there done that had the months of heartbreak. Aint interested in it anymore."

* * *

><p>"And how are you today Allison" Melissa said cheerily walking into Deaton's office for the sonogram. They had both decided to have a normal sonogram in Deaton's office with the vet nearby in case something went wrong.<p>

"Is it normal for her to be this small at six months?" Aidan asked his hand curling around Allison's in an effort to control his combination of nerves and excitement. Melissa nodded smiling gently "Don't worry Aidan, Allison's a very petite young woman so it's only natural that her bump is small too. Either way you should be happy, Allison I was huge when I was with Scott"

Allison laughed swatting Aidan's hand when it moved to her hair. There was a pause before Melissa moved the screen to show a dark shadowy blur, against the grey of the sonogram "And here is your baby?"

There was a moment that both Allison and Aidan were speechless before Allison found her voice "Do you know whether it is a wolf?" she asked her hand gripping Aidan's tightly. Melissa shook her head smiling softly "Sorry, I'd imagine however you'll only know that when you'll give birth"

Allison sighed pouting softly. "I know, Derek told us as much but…" she trailed off sighing "In any case" Melissa said "it does look like your gonna have a baby boy"

"Yes!" Aidan crowed surprising them both "Ethan owes me twenty bucks" at Allison's face Aidan coughed muttering something about "A completely different bet that I just remembered"

* * *

><p>It was Aidan who was knocking up the crib when Allison came home from shopping with Lydia, Malia and Kira. He and Ethan were sat looking at the heap of jumbled mess that was to be their child's bed.<p>

"This thing is like a bloody war tank" Aidan muttered and Ethan grinned, Allison rolled her eyes. "How are you and Danny going?" she asked sitting down awkwardly "Ok" Ethan said grinning like a lovesick fool. "Were actually looking into moving out the house and into our own place" he gave a long pause "Do you know that werewolves have orphanages. Apparently Derek thinks all supernatural creatures must have them. Kids that need a home with someone who understands their abilities"

Aidan caught Allison's eye and he grinned. "Have you guys come up with a name yet?" he asked focusing on the bars between the oak crib. "No," Allison said sadly "Were kinda at a crossroad, I like the name Alexander but Aidan on the other hand likes the name Blake"

"I don't see the point of naming our baby after one of your hunting Uncles that killed himself" Allison shot him a withering look and Ethan snorted "Either way" she said bitterly wincing as the baby gave a particularly hard kick to her ribs. "I'll be glad when this baby is out of me"

* * *

><p>It was nearly one month later when Aidan got the call that Allison had gone into labour and he had dropped the phone into a potted plant and had let Ethan both take the call and drive him to the hospital.<p>

When he had staggered into the hospital it was to see the whole pack had dropped everything and had decided to show up. Ethan skipped off to meet Danny, Jackson was sitting next to Lydia, Malia on Parrish's knee, Kira and Sean trying not to flirt with each other, Scott and Isaac attempting to hide the fact they were holding hands, Mason and Garrett cuddled up together as were Erica and Boyd, Derek and Stiles were sat together Stiles reading and Derek staring at Stiles and Brett and Liam were sat opposite each other attempting not to look at each other, and then at the end of the ward there was Chris Argent casually reading his newspaper with all the smugness of someone who had done this before and was enjoying Aidan's panicking.

"She's in room 201" he said as Aidan passed him. "She wouldn't let me in she's saving all her anger for you" he smile was a little too evil for Aidan's liking.

"Aidan!" Allison yelled as soon as he walked in, her hair was tied back loose layers falling into her sweaty face. "I am never-and I mean NEVER! Letting you touch me again! Do you hear me you bastard NEVER!"

"I know babe" Aidan said soothingly and only slightly wincing as Allison gripped his hand tight enough to break it and re-heal it again.

"Ok Allison" Melissa said gently "The Heads out you just need to give it one more big push and then you're done" Allison let out a small sob causing Aidan to place a kiss to her sweaty temple "I promise you baby it's just one more push"

Allison gritted her teeth and with an ear-shattering shriek that quite frankly rivalled Lydia's, it turned into a groan and then she fell back onto the bed her whole body trembling. Then there was one single thin weedy cry.

"Aidan" Melissa said wrapping the baby in a blanket "You need to take him, he is a wolf, his eyes just flashed gold"

Aidan nodded his hands trembling. The baby, his baby, his and Allison's baby, was small and loud but yet perfect. His eyes flashed gold again and Aidan flashed his eyes back as if to say-Yes I know, I'm a wolf and your daddy but I'm not the Alpha so hang on little one.

Then the baby's eyes turned back, his eyes dark and brown-the exact same colour as Allison and a small tuft of dark hair. He was perfect.

"Hello" he said handing the baby off to Allison before climbing onto the bed next to her "Hello, little one, I'm your daddy."

"Blake" Allison muttered her eyes shining brightly "his name is Blake"

"Alexander" Aidan muttered back kissing her nose softly "Blake Alexander" Allison grinned back "Argent-Bishop" she said again, "Blake Alexander Argent-Bishop"

"I love you" Aidan muttered pressing a small kiss to his girlfriends, the mother of his child, his mates head. "Thank you" he said gently. "Thank you for all of this, for making me the happiest man alive." Allison laughed gently shifting Blake in her arms to grip Aidan's hand.

"I love you too" She said gently "Now I think you should go get that lot outside in here, Lydia and your brother will unbearable, they've been like that since they found out that they were the godparents. There acting like the Godfather. That is of course" she said rolling her eyes playfully "Providing my father doesn't beat them all to the door in an effort to get in first"

Aidan laughed "Well right now that seems pretty perfect" he said before he went to open the door to let the masses in. And right there and then there was nothing better.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please Let me know what you thought <strong>

**I am planning to run a smaller pairing with Melissa but you may choose who I pair her with, the Sherriff, Chris Argent or Peter Hale you can vote for who you want her with I don't mind I can write her with whoever, it's one of the great things about Melissa she's parable with anyone. I will let you know in upcoming chapters.**

**Next Chapter- A Phoenix and A Werecoyote realise they are expecting... What will Daddy Hale say...**


	2. Spencer Tate

**Hello Everyone-Another Chapter!**

**Thank You All For Your Follows and Favourites-it means so much that people like this story , please leave a review and if you have any questions please feel free to ask-all pairings displayed on previous chapter...**

**As far as supernatural qualities are in this chapter things are amazingly AU. I made the baby human as I don't feel I know enough about Malia's supernatural abilities to be able to write them probably and I am only guessing at what Parrish is so remember this is AU...**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and this pairing!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

**And Please Read and Review x **

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 2-Spencer Tate <span>

A Phoenix and a Werecoyote realise that they are expecting-What will Daddy Hale do?

* * *

><p>Ok so maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world to go out with a girl who was nearly five years younger than him and only just out of high school but Jordan Parrish had never really been one to convert to the best idea of society.<p>

Malia Tate (who now went by Malia Hale) was probably one of the worst (and best) decisions Jordan had ever made in his life. She was brave, beautiful, and-though Jordan was loathe to admit it, brilliant in bed. It was inevitable therefore that he knew that something was going to go wrong.

It was bad enough Peter Hale had caught them in the middle of a rather spectacular blow-job, but he and Derek had now taken to calling at his work at strange times of the day just to sit and smile rather unnervingly at him.

Christ. It was like being in another warzone.

He told Malia that much one on of the nights that she was over at his apartment, sweaty and naked and their lower halves covered by one of the blankets that he kept over his couch. They had tried, God knows that they tried to make it to the bed, but they had ended up on the floor, the carpet rubbing into them, the outside world forgotten nothing but drunk off each other.

He had, had nights over with Malia before but nothing like that. Nothing were he could see remember the feel of her hair on his chest and the graze of her fingers on his hip making him shiver at random times during the day.

The next week they had had diner at the pack house. It was named by Lydia as "Blake's Homecoming" but was secretly called "Blake's Homecoming/Welcome to the Pack and Scott and Isaac getting together and that's one less amount of sexual tension we have to deal with" party. However they had only just started with pizza when Malia had choked over a bite of her meat feast.

She had stood there with the pizza hanging half way out her mouth when she dropped it suddenly on Stiles lap and ran out to the bathroom. She crashed into it and the whole pack winced as she they could all hear her being visibly and loudly sick.

Jordan moved to get up leaving Derek looking positively gleeful at the turn of events that were leading him to wipe pizza toppings from between Stiles legs, but it was Kira who stood up detaching herself from Sean's lap, "Let me go Jordan" she said smiling softly "Sometimes it's easier if it's a girl"

* * *

><p>When Kira pushed open the door she was rewarded with the sight of Malia hunched over the toilet seat her whole little petite body trembling with repressed sobs. Gently Kira sat down wrapping her hands around Malia's body and forcing her to her feat. Gently she wrapped the smaller girl in a towel before flushing the toilet and popping the seat lid closed.<p>

She deposited Malia onto it before pouring a small glass of water for her getting the Werecoyote to drink it soothingly her teeth clanking against the glass. Gently Kira fumbled for the bobble that was on her wrist. She gently pulled Malia's hair back and began braiding it, grateful that none of the sick had clumped in the loose strands.

"What's going on Mal?" she asked tying the braid finally and letting it rest, she turned to face her friend sitting in front of her lacing her hands together in her lap. Malia sniffed taking another sip "I'm pregnant" she said finally her wide eyes meeting Kira's. Kira's eyebrows shot to the top of her wide forehead in shock "Jesus Christ" she muttered and Malia let out a shaky little laugh. "I know" she said "I haven't told Jordan yet"

Kira nodded to herself her mind racing "But I'm sure, I'm at least a good six weeks late and I'm throwing up and I ache and I'm so, so scared Kira" she said breaking of into sobs. Kira gently leaned forwards her hands finding her friends and squeezing her tight. "I think you should tell him" she said finally "You love him right?" at Malia's frantic nod she continued "Then you need to tell him Mal" she said "He needs to know that you're pregnant"

At Malia's nod Kira pressed a kiss into her friend's hair and stood up ready to get Jordan. But when she opened the door she came face to face with the Deputy Parrish whose skin had gone considerably whiter. Malia gulped audibly "Ok" Kira said "I'll go tell the pack instead" Malia watched as her boyfriend, her man, her mate, her phoenix sat down next to her his skin the colour of milk.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered and that was when Jordan's head snapped up "Sorry" he whispered "What the hell have you got to be sorry for Lia? I'm the one that ruined your life. I was the one that got you knocked up, I'm so sorry it didn't even occur to me to have this conversation with you or even really use anything…I…"

Malia shook her head frantically "No it's not that, Jordan really, I don't mind being pregnant. In fact apart from the sickness I actually quite like it. A little piece of me and you, you know".

And Jordan did know. God did he know, because that sounded perfect, a little piece of him and Malia.

"I just didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want you to be mad at me or our baby, because I know that we haven't been together long…" she was cut off as Jordan all but pulled her into his lap and pressed a kiss into her hair rubbing his hand across the flat planes of Malia's stomach "I love you" he whispered into her hair "And I love our baby. I promise you that I will make all of this ok" Malia grinned her face wide open with happiness. "Thank you" she said pressing a kiss into the top of his neck "I love you to"

And somehow Jordan knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Until it wasn't.<p>

Malia was about five months along when the full parental force of Peter Hale crashed into the Hale house one day at around two A.M.

"Parrish!" he all but yelled. "I know that you're here, I know that you're hiding somewhere, get down here so I can castrate you like man" Jordan swore stumbling out of the bed nearly crashing into Brett and Liam staggering out of Brett's room (and wow when had that happened?) he saw Lydia flinch at the volume of Peter's voice and Jackson moved in front of her slightly a growl building in his throat.

"Jesus Uncle Peter" Derek snapped rubbing a hand across the stubble on his face. "Could you not have saved the ass-thrashing until the morning?" "Dad" Malia stated hurrying out of the room she shared with Kira (tomorrow she would move in with Jordan and Kira had been diplomatic enough to offer to share the night with Sean-and maybe a little excited to tell the truth-so that Jordan and Malia could spend the night together) "Why are you here?"

"Well" Peter said addressing the whole pack stood on the landing, his face only crumpling a little when he saw the nearly six month bump that was his grandchild "I just got back from a nice little vacation in the Hawaiian Islands to get my Mojo back, and then I bump into my dear friend Chris Argent in the store and he tells me I'm about to be a grandfather"

He paused and Malia caught Derek's eye, he rolled them irritably before pressing himself a little closer to a sleepy Stiles. "A Grandfather!" Peter spat the title out like it had personally offended him. "A Grandfather Malia! You can't make me a grandfather! I'm too young and awesome and pretty for that…" he trailed off and Derek swore knowing the signs of a long Peter Hale rant was in the works.

Needless to say that nobody in the pack got any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>It was another two months later when Malia went into labour nearly a good three weeks later than what she intended to.<p>

And she was at the spa on her last day before the leave that both Erica and Jordan had forced her onto. Malia hated that, doing nothing for three weeks. It didn't really help that she was unable to figure out what the hell was happening with her baby, the baby had blown the sonogram machine up when Melissa had tried connecting it to the swollen surface of Malia's stomach.

So when she bent over double her whole body trembling she knew that this was it.

It took one phone call to have Peter-the first of Erica's contacts to actually answer come sweeping in through the door, bundle Malia into his car and drive her to the hospital.

When she got there Melissa took one look at her and all but dragged her dad out the room muttering and conversing in strange whispers that did nothing to ease Malia's pain.

When Peter came back his face was strangely blank and he smoothed back her hair the way her mom used to do when she was six and sick. "Mal" he said his voice serious, his hand finding hers "Mal I want you to listen to me right now" at Malia's nod he continued "This baby is coming and it's coming fast, Melissa believes it will be out within an hour, however the baby's breach which means it's going to be quick and painful"

Malia sobbed again as another agonising contraction hit. "Where's Jordan?" she said her eyes wide, she looked down at her father's wrist (missing the look he threw Melissa) and saw his veins dark with her pain. It made her want to cry again.

"He's downstairs in surgery Mal" her dad said eventually "There's apparently been some situation downtown and half the department has been deployed and Jordan got shot in the arm" he shook his head his voice remaining calm through Malia's panic "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise you he's ok they just have to pull the bullet out and then wait for the drugs to wear off I promise you nothing is going to go wrong, but you need to calm your heartbeat down because right now this baby needs to be born" Malia nodded focusing on his words.

Melissa smiled gently at her rolling up her gloves "Ok Malia" she said "I can see the baby's bottom so I want you to push when I say ok?" Malia nodded gritting her teeth and her dad's hand "Don't leave" she whimpered and Peter smiled pressing a kiss to the back of her hand "I promise I won't leave you baby girl" he muttered "Just squeeze my hand and I promise you it will be all ok"

* * *

><p>It was some time after the birth when Malia woke, her whole body was aching and it felt like she had been ripped apart.<p>

The whole process had ended up with her blacking out before she had even gotten a chance to hold her baby. Her baby. Her and Jordan's baby. And with that thought she forced her eyes open. Jordan was sat there holding the baby with one hand the other wrapped in a sling whispering nothings to it.

"Hey" he said smiling when he caught her eyes. "Wanna hold our son?" Malia nodded eagerly her breath catching in her throat. The baby was small but his brown eyes were wide and the tuft of dirty blonde hair and cute nose apparent in his face. "He's perfect" she whispered watching as he shuffled a little in his sleep. "Yes he is" Jordan said beaming with pride.

"Are you Ok?" she asked her eyes on his sling "Oh trust me, nothing can feel better than this" he said smiling down at them both. "The pack and Peter are outside" he murmured. "He didn't leave your side" he said seeing Malia's look of surprise.

"He's human" he muttered and at Malia's shock he shrugged "Stiles thinks it's because were both two different supernatural species. The two cases must have cancelled each other out and made him human"

"Does he have a name?" she asked and Jordan blushed slightly "I was thinking Spencer" he admitted "It seems nice and ordinary, you know? Nothing flashy for the little guy" "Spencer Hale-Parrish?" Malia questioned finding a grin springing to her face "Tate" Jordan corrected "Spencer Tate Hale-Parrish"

"Yes" she breathed her eyes suddenly over-bright.

"Yes, I like that very much"

And for that moment-the first in her life Malia felt content

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lots of Daddy Hale there and I'm not a medical expert so I apologise if anything went wrong there<span>**

**On the previous chapter I mentioned a little sideline romance with Melissa, if you have an opinion please vote on who you think she should be with-Peter Hale, Chris Argent or our good old Sherriff! **

**Next Chapter-the first (and the only) canon pairings (sort of!)-Ethan convinces Danny to consider adopting/having a baby with him. **


	3. Ryder Hugh

**Hi Everyone-Another Update! I am loving the turnout for this story-I cant believe the speed I can put these chapters out! **

**Thank You to all of you who have read and reviewed and favourite and followed this story-and please keep em coming! **

**Now onto a small bit of writer's housekeeping-**

**1.I plan for there to be 18 chapters to this story and then that's it for any of you that asked**

**2.I hope to update as soon as I can but as we all know these things take time so...**

**3. This chapter as well as other chapters later on is full of slash so if that is an issue for you then please stop at this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing. Except the kids-I'm pretty sure I own them. **

**And as I always say Please Read and Review **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3-Ryder Hugh<span>

Ethan convinces Danny to finally adopt/have a baby with him

* * *

><p>It was some time (nearly a good six months) after Spencer was born that Ethan brought up the subject that had been building and festering on his mind to Danny.<p>

They had moved in together, a small mid-floor apartment that had enough room to sling a cat together really. The big double bed with its black headboard and its thick duvet that meant Danny and Ethan could snuggle in on cold mornings that made them feel like teenagers again.

It was on one of these days in mid-December when the snow was thick on the ground where Ethan was spooning with Danny cuddled tightly within the warmth that was his fiancé's arms.

Because yes, just last night his beautiful, perfect, sensational mate had agreed to marry him. Ethan was pretty sure that he had taken up residence on Cloud 9 and wouldn't be departing anytime soon.

So when the going was so good, Ethan thought it was time to mention the conversation that he had secretly been planning to have ever since the birth of his nephew.

"Do you think" he said drawing patterns on the forearm that was wrapped around him "about us having children?" from behind him Danny pressed his chin to the top of his head before turning so he was facing Ethan forcing him to look at him, their legs tangling together.

"You want kids?" he asked his voice coloured with surprise and Ethan nodded, desperately trying to cover up his eagerness with some meagre display of nonchalance. Danny sat up brushing back his hair with his hands before sighing heavily.

"I don't know" he said and with that he stood up and left the room leaving Ethan feeling cold.

And if he cried a little into his pillow-well that was strictly between him.

* * *

><p>"Oh he wants kids" Jackson said with all the bluntness of something on fire to Ethan nearly two weeks after that conversation. Ethan had been striving to achieve normality but it had been harder than he had thought now he knew that he and Danny weren't on the same page.<p>

Oh he still loved him, still wanted (needed) to be with him but he felt cold at the idea that maybe they didn't want the same thing.

"Are you sure?" he asked miserably. He had been sat in the Pack house having just come off patrol and was stirring a spoon into his coffee when Jackson took pity on him.

"Oh trust me I'm sure" Jackson said taking a big gulp from his can of Red Bull "Danny's big on the whole idea of family, trust me his own makes the Walton's look good. Whatever the hell has been shoved up his arse it has nothing to do with whether or not he wants children"

At Ethan's rather forlorn expression he sighed and rolled his eyes long suffering "Ask him" he said throwing his jacket on "Danny's a straightforward guy if you ask him he'll probably be honest with you"

* * *

><p>Later that night Ethan was a bundle of nerves waiting for Danny to come home from the sports shop he half owned with Jackson (the idea being Danny's and the money being Jackson's) and that employed Liam and Brett.<p>

When the door slammed shut and he heard his fiancé's groan resounding all the way from the small kitchen "I hate it" he said stomping into the room "When I am the only sane one in that damn shop" at Ethan's quizzical look he elaborated "Jackson was in a mood all day because Lydia is apparently going out on some date with some guy she's just met and Brett and Liam are still in that 'just mated-don't have a care in the world can't keep our hands off each other stage', it was like the personified description of hell"

Ethan chuckled letting his boyfriend snuggle down next to him. It took him about five minutes of internal wrangling to force out the words but he did.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" he took the sign of Danny's nod as a rather good thing "I want kids" he said finally twisting his fingers together before the words just poured out of him in a jumbled mess "I really want kids Dan you have no idea, and I'm not sure that you do but then Jackson said that you did and I don't know what to think just please don't leave me!" he rushed feeling rather desperate.

Danny blinked before linking Ethan's hand with his own. "Of course I won't leave you stupid-I love you but kids…" he trailed off before starting again "I love the idea of a family with you Ethan I do…but…what's gonna happen if someone makes fun of it for having two gay parents or how will it handle the crazy… I don't think I could stand it if our child hated us".

Ethan laughed unable to control himself "it won't" he said clinging to Danny's hand "All it will care about is that it'll have two parents that love it no matter what"

Danny snorted but cuddled back into Ethan's side.

It was an impasse of sorts.

* * *

><p>It was nearly a week later when the conversation finally came to a head.<p>

"Please Eth" Aidan pleaded holding out a squirming Blake in his arms "Just a couple of hours please! I need to try and get this car finished for Derek and Allison's at work all day and I can't…"

"Yeah, Yeah" Ethan said cutting across his brother with an exasperated sigh "Don't worry I got this" he pulled a tired Blake out of his arms and onto his hip "He'll have a great time at Uncle Ethan's just go do what ya gotta do"

When Danny came home again irritated with his loved up and foul mouthed colleagues it was to see a sight that surprisingly warmed his whole body.

It was Ethan with a sleeping Blake, sat on the couch watching what looked like cartoons. There was a small smile on his face and as Danny looked at that smile it seemed like everything was coming together. He wasn't afraid of himself anymore.

"Let's have a kid" he said smiling his eyes wide and loving and Ethan's face turned so sharply that he was surprised his neck didn't crack "Yeah?" he asked a smile lighting his face and Danny's face melted "Yeah" he said-God he'd adopt a million babies if each time his fiancé would look at him and smile like that.

Ethan grinned his eyes watering unable to move due to the weight of his sleeping nephew so Danny moved to the other side of him to link his hand and let him lean his head against his knee.

"Ok" he whispered "Let's go adopt a baby"

* * *

><p>It was at least another two weeks before they eventually pulled up at the small and virtually unfindable house on the border of the town next to Beacon Hills. There was according to Derek a small orphanage for most of the supernatural creatures in the whole state of California, and apparently bigger ones in other states.<p>

"Lupus" Danny read seeing the sign "Oh how appropriate" he sighed getting out the car and linking his hand with Ethan for moral support.

"So" said a cheerful woman whose nametag identified her as Maria "You guys are the ones that made an appointment?" at Danny and Ethan's nod she smiled "Cool, Ok so this is how it works, you just go through the double doors where the kids are playing, some will come up to you some wont, just stay completely calm remember you don't have to make any decisions today"

Ethan swallowed and Danny gripped his hands a little bit tighter "Forward March" he said shortly before pulling Ethan into the room.

The first impression was that it was filled with small children. They ranged from about one to seven and were all playing in small groups with a range of different toy. There was only one playing with what looked like a single blue teddy bear. He was talking to it softly his button mouth and nose scrunching adorably and his tuft of dark black hair standing out in startling contrast with his pale skin.

Ethan moved really before he had realised dragging Danny with him.

"Hey little man" he said plopping himself on the floor next to the boy who looked up his wide dark eyes guarded. "You having any fun?"

The boy shrugged "I talk to him" he pointed at the bear with his finger "I don't really want any friends other than him"

Ethan blinked at the response. He had expected something slightly more different coming out of the mouth of a four year old. "That's cool" Danny said cutting over Ethan's shock wonderfully "I'm Danny and this is Ethan" he said and the boys eyes widened "Are you too mated?" he asked and Ethan chuckled "Yeah we are, and what's your name little guy?"

"Ryder" he said carefully "I'm called Ryder Hugh" he shrugged "I can't really remember my last name" he whispered and Danny smiled "That's Ok," he bent low to whisper conspiringly "When I was little I couldn't remember my last name either"

Ryder grinned showing perfectly formed dimples. And for the rest of the meeting the more pathetic the reasons Danny had for not adopting him seemed.

* * *

><p>"We should adopt him" Ethan said for the sixth time later that night. Danny grinned back "I know babe" he said "That's why we told both him and Maria that not six hours ago" Ethan grinned back "I know but he's so perfect Danny I wanted to scoop him up and never let him go…" he paused "Do you think that he'll like us?" he asked and Danny sighed pressing a kiss to the back of Ethan's hand "Well he didn't seem to have any problems with the idea of not being adopted by us. He seemed really excited."<p>

Later that week, Maria dropped Ryder off for the day so that he could become accustomed to his new surroundings. She had explained that Ryder's old pack including his parents had all been killed by hunters and he had been the only one left alive due to him being in day-care when it had happened.

They were helping Danny paint Ryder's new room, he had chosen the colour-a bright blue that had matched the teddy bear he had still refused to let go off and had jumped much to Ethan's concern and Danny's amusement on the bed until he had declared it comfortable enough to sleep on.

"Danny" came the loud yell of Jackson and Danny winced as Ryder immediately ran round to the back of Ethan hiding between his leg. Ethan in response picked up the four year old and let him press his face into his shirt.

"Jack not the time man" Danny hissed as his best friend slammed into the room looking furious "if this is about Lydia it can wait."

"What? Why?" Jackson whined before he realised that Ryder was still clinging to Ethan like a limpet "Oh…" he trailed off before shrugging and brightening "Well no time like the present" he said "Kid needs to meet his cool Uncle Jackson"

Danny rolled his eyes irritably "Ry" he said gently pulling Ryder out of Ethan's arms and gently lowering him to the ground. "This is your Uncle Jackson. Uncle Jackson is rather unfortunately pack so you'll be seeing a lot of him"

"Ouch" Jackson commented before ducking to Ryder's level. "One day" He said drawing Ryder in with his voice-of-all-knowing that he had been using since he was five "I will tell you lots of highly embarrassing stories about both of your daddies and you will thank me immensely for it when you get what you want…but for now" and then he flashed his eyes at Ryder.

"Jackson" Ethan hissed but Ryder grinned "Ooh" he said jumping up and down on the spot "I can do that, and so can my dad, but Daddy can't but that's ok because he can do other things."

Ethan blinked catching Danny's wide-eyed look. It was the first time he realised that Ryder had ever referred to either of them as Daddies. God he was going to cry.

But not in front of Jackson, he had some pride.

* * *

><p>Later that week they finally adopted Ryder and he moved in. he was now officially Ryder Bishop-Mahealani and Danny and Ethan were now officially parents.<p>

"You know this is perfect" Danny said quietly one night after they had put Ryder to sleep. They were sat on the couch curled up with each other never knowing where one of them began and the other ended.

"I know" Ethan replied before an idea he had been toying with for some time popped up again. "Hey, why don't the three of us do something tomorrow? Just as a family?"

Danny blinked before grinning "Ok what do you have in mind?"

Ethan sat up a small smile gracing his face "Marry" he said simply. "No pack, no drama, no drunk werewolf's just you me and our little boy."

And the more Danny thought about it, the more perfect that it seemed. Sure Jackson, Aidan, Lydia and Erica would probably kill them but why not.

"Yeah" he said a smile forming on his face, "That sounds perfect"

And right there and then, so was everything else.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Yeah-No regrets x<strong>

**Updates soon I hope.**

**Next Chapter-The first of Erica and Boyd's children (and an emphasis on first)**


	4. Logan Julian

**Hello Readers! I'm Back! I am really pleased with the progress of this story and I will hopefully update soon, **

**Fanfic Housekeeping- This chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger as it divulges into the next chapter which might be a bit shorter than this one.**

**Doctor Grey (if I have this correct) is Liam's Stepfather and in this story 'in the know' so to speak so that clears that up...**

**And yes! Sterek are finally together! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And Review to let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4-Logan Julian<span>

The first of Erica and Boyd children are born (emphasis on first)

* * *

><p>Erica had known for a while. She had seen the same things happen with both Allison and Malia and as she worked with them both she realised that it would be extremely difficult to conceal any symptoms, however by some degree she had managed.<p>

But really she had underestimated the power of Boyd. Because when she was nearly eight weeks late she had come home and her fiancé had taken one look at her and said-his deep voice controlled "Erica are you pregnant?"

It was some time later when she had took the test. First she had cried in Boyd's arms as he explained that he had first noted something was up when she began to smell different. There was deeply comforting about the fact that Boyd just sat and held her the test lying like a knife on the table.

"Is it so wrong?" he said finally "If you took a test and it came back positive, that were having a baby?" Erica pulled back wiping her eyes furiously before sniffing. "No" she said her hands twisting in hers. "It's just I'm scared, I don't know how to be a mother Boyd, I watch Allison and Malia and I pretend to understand what they're doing but I don't and this child is going to hate me…" and with that she dissolved into tears again hating herself even more.

Boyd leaned forwards to kneel in front of her clutching her hair and then he pressed a kiss into the blonde strands of her hair, "I love you" he said his strong voice carrying upwards and Erica clung to his hand as the other one found her still flat belly "And I love this little one whomever he or she may be, and we are going to be fine"

And that night they curled up on their sofa, and chatted the whole night away drunk off their own happiness.

And when Boyd carried her to bed that night (bridal style making her giggle) tucked her in under their thick black and white duvet, she cuddled next to him and fell asleep, and when she woke up, she realised she wasn't worried any more.

* * *

><p>Of course like with all the other pregnancies and Danny and Ethan's adoption the pack went crazy. Kira and Sean where now apartment hunting while Lydia was happily involved with her new man Adrian much to Jackson's disgust. But still it surprised Erica that the whole pack came together and was still so invested in her pregnancy.<p>

There was just one small problem.

"Melissa, I'm huge!" she wined as she went to her first scan. It was true as well, at just four months gone Erica was massive. She was sure that neither Allison nor Malia had been this huge at four months. Melissa smiled setting up the machine "it can differ Erica, your also a werewolf carrying a potential werewolf, it might be a gene thing, you could try asking Derek or Deaton"

She worked the wand over the hard bump and suddenly all Erica could see was black. The screen fizzed out with a small bang and she jumped her eyes going black for a second. When she came to she could see Boyd peering over her his eyes wide and worried.

"What happened?" she asked wincing Boyd's hands carefully poised at her elbow "Your baby reacted badly to the sonogram" Melissa said "It did the same thing with Malia and Jordan, too much supernatural mixing with the science methinks"

"It will be alright though wont it?" Boyd asked chewing his bottom lip and Melissa nodded "Oh yes it should, Blake had one parent that was human and therefore a counterpart to the supernatural genes. You both have supernatural genes now that your wolves so naturally your baby will too."

When they drove home Erica made Boyd (on pain of banishment from there bed) stop at the Hale house. While she loved Melissa like a surrogate mother there was nothing more comforting to a beta like an approval from their alpha.

"Derek" she shouted as she clomped up the stairs to Derek's room at the top of the landing "I need you to come out and speak to me." She stopped at the door, Boyd behind her "Derek" she snapped opening the door before stopping short at the sight she was faced with.

An abashed yet still blissful (Erica noted) Derek was sprawled over his bed stark naked (and wow who knew Derek was that well-endowed!) with an also clearly naked Stiles sprawled between his legs in the process of sucking what looked like the third bruise mark onto Derek's hip.

Boyd raised an eyebrow before muttering something along the lines of ringing later before dragging a still spluttering Erica off.

And that was known to the rest of the pack as the day 'Derek and Stiles put us all out of our misery and got there shit together' day.

* * *

><p>The rest of her pregnancy passed smoothly. She and Boyd had done up the nursery in a nice cream colour and had dark wooden furniture to match, Lydia upon passing by had nodded her approval at any rate. It might have been Erica's already overwrought imagination that was telling her that there was something wrong with the pack banshee but she didn't press on it.<p>

It was only in the darkness of the morning of April 5th when Erica winced, woke up with a start and kicked Boyd who grunted away.

"What" he said still peering blindly into the darkness unable to see her face over the mass weight her belly had become. "It's time Boyd" she hissed and suddenly Boyd yelled leaping out of bed and racing out the room with a sudden speed it was unnerving. "It's not time yet" she muttered irritably wincing a little.

When they got to the hospital however Erica realised that the time was rapidly catching up with her. Her blue eyes had been wide and diluted in pain and Melissa had taken one look at her and swept her into a private room with the recently in the know Doctor Grey.

It came quick and easy after that and Erica felt slightly amazed by how quickly she took to the pain. Melissa's comments that she was a complete natural made her smile-all her life she had been unnatural, a supernatural creature.

If she had a sense of irony like Stiles and Lydia and Garrett now would have been the time to employ it.

It had taken nearly three hours for her son to be born. From them arriving at the hospital three hours had been all it took. It was shocking. It was as Doctor Grey said wrapping up her little werewolf one of the quickest labours that he had seen in his entire medical tenure.

Erica wasn't really listening however. Her thoughts had been taken up with her son, her boy. He was small, smaller than Blake and Spencer and yet perfectly healthy. His skin was lighter than Boyd's but still darker than hers and his eyes were a deep brown and his nose adorably buttoned.

Erica blinked back tears as Boyd gently pressed a kiss into her messy hair. "Logan" Erica said firmly naming the name they had both decided on if the baby had been a boy. "Logan Julian Boyd" she said and Boyd himself let out something like a sob as she gently passed his son to him.

"Hey Logan" he said softly flashing his eyes gold to which Logan flashed back.

Erica breathed in sharply wincing at the brief spasms of pain she was feeling. "Are you alright Erica?" Doctor Grey asked looking over from where he was filling out her forms. "Just some small twinges" she muttered and Boyd looked at her his face morphing into concern shifting Logan a little.

Doctor Grey frowned his eyes moving over her body as Erica let out a small puff of air her hands gritting the edge of the bed. "Erica?" Boyd asked flinching as Erica tiled back her head and screamed upsetting Logan who began to bawl.

Instantly Melissa appeared followed closely by Scott who picked Logan out of Boyd's arm cooing softly to the baby allowing Boyd to focus on his fiancé.

"What's happening?" he asked his face flitting from Melissa to Doctor Grey. "Erica" Melissa said "I think I know why the sonogram machine wouldn't work" she looked grimly at the pair of them. "I can see a second baby"

There was a long pause before Erica croaked out "Twins?" Doctor Grey nodded coming around the front snapping on his gloves "That's right sweetheart" he said grimly "And You're going to have to start pushing…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And we all expect that? It was always in my head that Erica and Boyd would have twins but you'll have to wait till I've updated to see what happens next (I promise to update soon) <strong>

**Next Chapter-The second of Erica and Boyd's twins are born and on another note Lydia and Jackson share a moment.(for those of you who wanted to know what was happening with them) **


	5. Lucas James

**And Another Chapter Everyone. **

**Sorry it took so long to update I was celebrating my birthday! But I do consider my readers so consider this a little gift from me to you. **

**Did I mention I am really happy with the way this story is progressing? I am. **

**This story is half Boyd/Erica half Jackson/Lydia, the Jackson/Lydia storyline is a big spanning arc, so please bare with me while I inject little sprinklings of couples into other chapters.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, just my little Teen Wolf babies, Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan and Lucas.**

**I will update as soon as, and please let me know as always what you thought x **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5-Lucas James<span>

The Second of Erica and Boyd's twins are born.

* * *

><p>The last three hours had been surreal. First Erica had gone into labour and Boyd had held her and his son in his arms. No Logan. His son's name was Logan.<p>

And right now he didn't know where his son was.

Erica's screams cut across his mental anguish and he shivered as it flashed a memory of her lying in a darkened clearing an arrow sticking out of a leg her sobs and pleads shattering his heart into shreds.

He moved to focus on her gripping her hand and feeling the oh-so familiar burn of her pain shifting up his arm. He winced trying to control the panic sticking to Erica like a second skin.

Doctor Grey was saying something, shouting instructions from Melissa to him back and forth like a yo-yo, Boyd could only hear words like distress and threat and it made his blood boil, his inner wolf howling with Protect. This was his mate and his pups, they were in danger and he was just sat there unable to do anything, only marginally blocking out the pain.

Erica let out another scream and Boyd flinched wrapping his hand around her tightening his grip and willing himself to bear more of her pain than he had been doing.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room the Pack was silent with the occasional flinch from Kira or Liam whenever Erica's screams reached fever pitch. Due to the late hour Ethan, Danny, Allison, Aidan, Malia and Jordan had gone home to be with their kids, leaving the other members of the pack sitting in the hard chairs.<p>

Scott had baby Logan in his arms the new-born wailing softly in comparison to his mother's yells, Isaac sat next to him. Both Mason and Garrett were sat next to each other, Liam practically in Brett's lap wincing whenever the screams got to loud, Stiles was leaning against Derek's arm cuddled close together, and Kira pressing her face into Sean's chest at the sounds of her friend screaming.

Lydia started upwards her hands gripping the chair, Jackson slid next to her sliding his hand under hers and Lydia squeezed him back, her banshee powers making her wince. "Come on" he said softly pulling her upwards "Let me get you some fresh air"

He gently led her out into the small balcony outside the hospital letting her take a deep breath, the trembling subsiding slightly. Jackson rubbed her arm softly relishing the warmth of his former girlfriend. Lydia sniffed wiping her red eyes with the back of her black sweater and Jackson moved a strand of hair out of her eyes like he had done when they were together.

God if he knew then what he knew now.

If he had known that Lydia was his mate, if he had gotten over himself and his arrogance then he could be in Boyd or Aidan or Danny's position right now, a beautiful child with Lydia's hair and his eyes and a house-waking up next to her every day.

Instead he had to sit back, watch someone else with Lydia, knowing how lucky they were and lament his loss.

It was moments like this where he knew that there were these moments, standing close enough to kiss her, to smell the vanilla from her shampoo that he realised that if this was all he could get he would take it gratefully.

Suffice to say that he had matured a lot in the last near four years.

"You good?" he said softly and Lydia nodded "It's just the screaming reminds him like mine when all that things happened with Peter…" she trailed off and Jackson nodded wishing that he could hold her against all the nightmares.

"Lyd" he said gently desperately trying to articulate the one thing he had known years ago, the one thing he should have said years ago, the one thing that could have saved him but Lydia pushed herself upwards and wrapped herself in his arms willingly for the first time in nearly four years.

Jackson willing held her back and just as he was beginning to saviour the feel of her, he realised that Erica had stopped screaming and he realised that another small weedy cry had shattered into the night along with its brother. And Lydia pulled back smiling slightly a bitter twist to it unlike the smile Jackson had come to know and love.

Following her into the room he saw Boyd detaching Logan out of Scott's arms before trudging back into the room his big round face alive with happiness. "It's another boy" Scott said wrapping an arm around Isaac's waist and pressing a kiss into the corner of his neck.

Jackson smiled wolfing down his jealously when he saw all the happy couples.

* * *

><p>Erica oblivious to Jackson's mental anguish sat up smiling when Boyd came into the room clutching her two boys. She had nearly a forty-five minute labour and the shock of having two babies had made it more painful than she could believe it could ever be.<p>

But when her other little boy had come out to a storm of wailing, the blonde wolf had to admit that it was all worth it. And she could tell the difference with her boys, she could tell them apart in the only way a mother could. Logan's skin was slightly darker and his brother had a smaller nose but other than that they were identical.

"Lucas" Erica stated plucking on the only other name they had had for a boy "James" Boyd said shrugging "Good and solid" he replied to her questioning gaze. He pressed a kiss into her sweaty hair and then one to each of his son's head grinning as their waving hands caught him in the face.

"Logan Julian and Lucas James" Erica stated unable to stop the tears coursing down her face. "Sounds pretty damn perfect to me" she said and Boyd nodded catching her in a kiss.

And there and then these two mismatched teenagers, thrown into a world bigger than they could ever have believed in knew without saying that they could handle this one without question.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And tell me please what you thought-<span>**

**Next Chapter-Garrett and Mason get a little surprise from one of Garrett's hunting friends and the first Hale Pack girl is introduced**


	6. Avery Gabrielle

**Hi Teen Wolf Lovers and Devoted Readers I have another chapter...**

**I love this story and how quickly I get through these chapters and I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews they mean so much and please keep them coming.**

**This chapter is Garrett/Mason and I know that these two characters are written very little about and seen very rarely on screen so I took a bit of writers licence with them and I hoped it turned out ok. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my babies who now stand at-Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan, Lucas and Avery-with more soon to come! **

**And As Always please read and review and tell me what you all thought I will hopefully update soon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6-Avery Gabrielle<span>

Garrett and Mason get a little surprise from one of Garrett's old hunting friends and the first Hale Pack girl is introduced

* * *

><p>This were all quite in the Hale Pack in the initial aftermath of the drama that was the Boyd twins birth. In fact it was nearly a year before anything remotely unordinary happened.<p>

In that year Mason had slowly begun to insert himself into the pack more bringing Garrett who had had more reservations. There was little to say to people whom you had once threatened to kill (practically in the case of Liam-Brett was still snarling when he walked into a room) but Garrett had realised that both Derek and Scott knew that another hunter on their side was working well for them and more importantly Mason wanted to stay with his friends.

And Garrett would do anything Mason asked him to.

That thought made his eyes roll-he was so getting soft.

So on a warm day September, when Garrett had just finished his residency shift at Beacon Hills Memorial, Mason had staggered home from his job as receptionist in the garage that Derek, Scott and Aidan all owned and worked at. They had turned on the TV and Mason had wrapped two arms around Garrett pulling him flush against his chest when the doorbell to their apartment rang.

Garrett groaned "Typical" he muttered ignoring Mason's chuckle "The second I get settled down, if it's one of them with relationship trouble I am telling you know Mason they can…" and he stopped irritably his sentences cut short as he saw who he came face to face with.

It was Amber (or at least that's what Garrett vaguely remembered her name as) Violet's sister, they shared the same dark skin and dark eyes but Amber had been a couple of years younger than Violet and had no love for the life of a hunter.

Garrett blinked unsure of what to say but he could feel his eyes widen at they travelled down, Amber was wearing torn leggings and thick black boots and a thick grey jumper, but even the thickest of jumpers couldn't disguise the thick pregnant belly that was straining desperately against the confines of her clothes.

His eyes travelled back upwards and with new eyes he finally came face to face with her, her hair was ragged and she was shaking, there was a large gash on her forehead and dried blood in her hair and her face was terrified.

"Gar…?" Mason asked his eyes widening as he came to stand round the back of Garrett and Garrett shifted standing in front of his boyfriend ever so slightly. "Garrett" Amber croaked "I really need your help" and then she pitched forwards throwing herself into the surprised arms of the tall blonde hunter in a dead faint.

"Babe" Garrett muttered struggling against the hold of the young woman in his arms. "Call Derek and Scott, now"

* * *

><p>It was some time later when Amber came round. Derek had took her to Deaton's where the vet, Melissa and Doctor Grey had given her an examination, the baby they had deduced was fine however Amber was not.<p>

She was severely week, starvation and dehydration had struck her hard and judging by the wound in her leg that was festering and swelling and the grim look that Dr Grey and Melissa shared with each other Garrett got the impression that she wouldn't last long.

When she did eventually wake up it was to a storm of avid faces and it was only Allison who tactfully mentioned something about leaving Derek, Garrett (whose hand Amber refused to let go off) and Mason who had stayed behind only to support his boyfriend to talk to her.

"You wanna tell us what happened Am?" he asked and Amber nodded her hands playing with her bump "We were attacked" she said her lips chapped and cracking "Me and my husband, we were attacked by another group of werewolves who's Alpha Violet had killed, they killed him Garrett…" she trailed off her eyes welling with tears.

"So you came here?" he asked blue eyes wide-he thought that his was the last place someone would have come. There was a small pause before Amber coughed slightly, Derek caught Garrett's eye at the slight dripping of blood that seemed to leek in little bubbles from the corner of her mouth.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else Garrett…" she said gripping his hand with new fervour "I needed to get somewhere safe, they came after us because of Violet and they thought I was dead, or maybe they couldn't bring themselves to kill a pregnant woman either way I don't know. I just needed to get to someone I knew would protect my baby, and everyone knows the Hale Pack is near invincible"

There was a pause before Garrett spoke, feeling Mason's hand curl around his shoulder. "What you saying?" he asked and Amber smiled bitterly "Look at my leg, Garrett" she said "And then look at me" and when she next spoke it was with a bitterness that didn't seem fair. "I'm dying" she put her hand up against Garrett's protests. "I need you to look after my baby"

* * *

><p>It was some time later when a stunned Garrett was driven home by Mason, who was attempting to make small conversation. The very idea that Amber had asked him to be a parent was extraordinary, Garrett couldn't be a parent- he didn't know how, the only thing he had ever learned from his was how to kill people before he was six.<p>

When they eventually staggered in through the front door of their apartment Garrett (feeling like he was just going through the motions) stripped down to his boxers and wrapped himself in his old sweats and one of Mason's jumpers and threw himself down on the bed.

There was something indescribably comfortable about burrowing his face on Mason's side of the bed, inhaling the sweet and spicy smell of Christmas cookies and cinnamon and feel the touch of the dark navy blue quilt on the big double bed.

"You ok?" came a voice from behind him and Garrett whimpered as Mason slid in front of him lifting his body so his head was resting on the corner of knee. "No" he huffed relishing the feeling of Mason's fingers running through his hair. "My ex's sister just turned up convinced she's dying and asking me to raise her unborn child like my own"

Mason nodded carefully "Do you want to?" he asked hesitantly and Garrett turned himself over so he was looking up at him eyes widening slightly "You do?" he asked his tone surprised and Mason shrugged "I want a family with you yeah" he said calmly "Amber won't last long after that baby is born" he said cautiously "I saw that leg Garrett, the infection has spread to most of her upper body Melissa was saying and the baby's gonna be affected by it soon"

He paused "She's dying Garrett" he said again "And she thinks your, us, she thinks we are the only shot for her baby and I kinda do like the idea of being a dad" he said shrugging.

"It's a lot of work babe" Garrett professed turning so he was sat facing his boyfriend "I know" Mason replied "But if I love you and you love me and we both love this baby then-and maybe it's naïve-but what could we really do wrong?"

Garrett really didn't have a lot of time to think on that over the next two days. Lydia had come over the next day with Kira and they had offered to do a temporary nursery with the view that "Even if you're not keeping this baby It still needs a temporary bed" and even Garrett had to admit that the yellow walls and cedar crib and the yellow ducks painted on the walls was quite cute.

* * *

><p>The next day he had gone to see Amber "it's a girl I think" she had said looking marginally better but still unable to sit up on her own "My husband Avery liked the name Gabrielle" and so she continued talking about everything she had hoped for and was now being taken away from her.<p>

"I know this is a big ask" she had commented. "Violet told me the issues that you had with your own parents but please Garrett I need you to do this for me" there had been something in her pleading honesty that had made Garrett go home to lie down in the aftermath of their conversation.

When he got home however he saw Mason sat in the baby's bedroom playing with one of the stuffed ducks Lydia had bought. There was a small smile on his face and it was then that Garrett realised how much his boyfriend wanted this baby.

Oh what the hell then.

"Ok" he said making Mason jump "Ok let's do this then" and he pushed himself up just in time to have Mason leap at him in a giant hug.

Anything was worth that he realised. Anything.

It was just the other night when things came to their final head.

It was Mason who got the phone call from Scott and Mason who had shook Garrett awake. "Amber's deteriorating" he said shortly "We need to go Gar, it's gonna be soon"

Even though the drive from their apartment to Scott's house where Amber had been staying was short, Garrett knew from the look that Stiles shot him when he got out the car that they had been too late. There had been a pause before Scott himself came out clutching a small bundle wrapped in a towel.

"It's a girl" he said through slightly gritted teeth "Mom and Simon are clearing her up now but it was pretty quick, her heart gave out" He shrugged "I don't reckon she realised what was happening"

Garrett nodded watching Mason take the small baby girl. There small baby girl. She was beautiful he'd give her that, with caramel coloured skin, dark wide eyes and high slanting cheekbones, her hair was a small tuff or dark brown and she was falling in between wakefulness and sleep snuffling silently.

"Her names Avery" he found himself saying, he caught Mason's eye and smiled "Avery Gabrielle" and Mason grinned back. "Avery Collins-Hayes" he muttered back and Garrett smiled softly.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Mason woke up. Someone should really make a shrine to Lydia and form a religion around her she was quite honestly so organized. They had enough baby formula to last them the week, so when Avery cried every two hours they at least knew what to do.<p>

When he staggered up eyes blurring he realised that he when he got to the nursery Garrett was already there, his back to the door and blue eyes wide awake, Avery clutched to his chest rocking her gently humming softly. He gently bent so that he could rub his nose against hers before turning around smiling down at his daughter-his face wide with that grin that Mason loved so much.

And right there and then Mason knew everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And I will try to update but please let me know what you think-<strong>

**Next Chapter-Stiles and Derek get a little surprise on their doorstep and the pack comes into danger.**


	7. Jade Beckett

**Hey Guys-the long awaited Sterek Chapter! **

**This took a long time in finishing but here it is, **

**Beck West is based after Beck Oliver from Victorious (while it was still running not what he looks like now) so I hope that that clears that up **

**Disclaimer-if I owned Teen Wolf these boys would be together by now. **

**The Pack Kids now stand at seven-Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan, Lucas, Avery and Jade**

**And as always if you have any questions ask-I will hopefully update soon x **

**And please leave a review and tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7-Jade Beckett<span>

Stiles and Derek get a little surprise on their doorstep and the pack comes into danger.

* * *

><p>If Derek had been a better Alpha, had viewed his pack as anything but invincible he would have seen the signs or felt the danger at the back of his neck, the calm before the storm.<p>

But he didn't-because he had his mate and a family and an ever-expanding pack and he didn't see it until it was too late.

He should have took it from personal experience really, the last time things had been this good, had felt this good Kate had come along and destroyed him. If he'd had any sense he would have really seen it coming.

But he had Stiles. He had his mate, his Stiles who as of two hours ago had become his husband. The two of them had been flitting around the idea of marriage for a while but after realising all they wanted was the two of them they had decided to elope. It had been short and sweet and Derek and Stiles had both been in jeans and converse but there was something about the feeling of being legally Stiles-that Stiles was now his in both the supernatural terms and the legal terms made his wolf tip his head back and howl in celebration.

Still then there was the problem of telling the Pack. And then the Sherriff who would shoot Derek on the spot, in laws or not, he could remember the Danny/Ethan elopement drama of the following year, Lydia and Jackson had refused to speak to either of them for a month and even Aidan had spent days pouting and shooting his brother a rather betrayed look.

He voiced this to Stiles when they were sat having lunch still on the adrenaline rush of the last hours at a local pizza place. Stiles who had just taken a large bite of his extra cheese and ham chewed thoughtfully. "Let them" he said finally "I don't give a damn" he grinned at Derek before sliding their hands together the metal rings giving a satisfying clink "All I care about is that I have you"

Derek blushed and was just about to reply when there was a cooing sound behind him. Turning around he saw a boy that couldn't be older than maybe nineteen watching them with a wide open grin. He was tanned with short dark hair that was messy and uncontrollable and his accent reminded Derek of somewhere near Canadian border. He was wearing a ratty checked shirt over a stained grey tank top and ripped jeans and converse that had seen better days.

He leaned over the booth to face them, took a deep breath and widened his grin.

"You guys married?" he asked smiling cheekily at Derek's spluttering "Yeah" he snapped finally ignoring Stiles admonishing look "What off it?" the boy shrugged "Just wondering-you don't really seem regulars round here you know?"

"Were not" Stiles cut in smiling at the boy ignoring (with well-practiced ease) Derek's eye roll "Were from this little town in Beacon Hills.

The boy raises an eyebrow and grins "Well congrats" he said before bounding out "Well" Derek said eventually "He was weird wasn't he?"

* * *

><p>It was days later when it happened the announcement that Derek and Stiles had gotten married in secret had been met with universal disapproval-Lydia had been livid, Scott mainly hurt and had spent nearly a day in his room with Isaac locked out (which had made the curly werewolf pout to no end) and the Sherriff had only just stopped shooting the two of them betrayed looks.<p>

Derek had booted out most of the pack, Kira and Sean on their anniversary, Liam and Brett in the woods for some romantic snuggle thing Derek did not want to think about, Scott and Isaac round at Melissa's and Jackson pretending he wasn't stalking Lydia on her date.

So in Derek's mind this constituted as him and Stiles had the chance to go to bed earlier and sinfully celebrate married life.

However…

There was a knock at the door around midnight and Derek groaned detaching himself from Stiles sleeping warm body and staggering out to the bedroom door before realising that something was wrong. All of his pack, even the ones that didn't live with him had keys and would never knock on the door.

It was someone he didn't know. And his mate was upstairs.

Derek growled slightly ignoring the sounds of Stiles waking up feeling something pop under the skin. He staggered downstairs and flung open the door just to see something that looked suspiciously like the boy from the restaurant running away, his converse slapping on the harsh pavement.

Derek would have gone after him, he really would have but he couldn't due to the huge cardboard box blocking his view. He bent down cautiously peeling back a lid of the box. The shock of what was inside it made him fall back in shock landing at Stiles feet.

"What the hell?" he heard and Derek forced himself back up to peer into the box again and yep, there it was, a sleeping child.

A fucking sleeping child.

The child herself couldn't have been older than maybe four. She had pale skin, sharp eyes and wave of brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a thick jumper and was clutching a stuffed wolf.

"Derek get her inside" Stiles said his voice controlled "It's the middle of February she'll freeze to death" Derek nodded quickly dragging the box inside and into the living room. Miraculously the little girl didn't wake even when Derek lifted her onto the sofa and covered her gently with a blanket.

Inside the box there seemed to be a few blankets and what looked like a single silver chain with what looked like a small rebel star charm attached to it and something that looked like one of Allison's throwing knives wrapped in blankets.

Reaching to the bottom Derek realised that there was a couple of envelopes; one was addressed to someone called Jade and another to _The Nice Married Couple from the Restaurant _

"Stiles" he said sharply and Stiles crossed over the counter to join him opening the envelope with a snap.

_Dear The Nice Married Couple from the restaurant, _it read

_First off I' m sorry for being a nosy git but I realised you were werewolf's the minute you walked in-and I recognised tall dark and broody as an Alpha._

_I'll keep this short and sweet my name is Beck West and last year my pack-including my mate were all killed by a group of hunters called the Camden's, I survived only because I was out picking up our daughter from school and have been caring for her ever since. However I know the Camden's are coming after me and I know I have to leave my daughter in order to protect her. _

_I know that what I am asking you to do is huge but I need to know before I go to my death that someone will look after my daughter and when I saw how in love you both were I realised that that was you two, I intend to lead them far into Canada so they won't come to close to you, but I beg of you please love and raise my daughter as if she were your own. Her name is Jade Beckett (her mother's idea I swear) and please don't let her forget about me or her mother. _

_I have written a letter enclosed to her for when she is older explaining about her parents and telling her how this is breaking what's left of my heart, I have told her that she is to live with some nice new people to save you explaining. _

_Whatever happens please tell Jade to be good and that no matter where she is mommy and daddy are always looking after her and love her. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Beck .O. West_

"Jesus" Derek said flatly looking from the letter to the sleeping child "Well Stiles I think we just became parents" Stiles nodded looking at Jade curiously "Do we just wake her up?" he asked and Derek nodded.

Gently Stiles moved to pull Jade onto his lap and the girl stirred her eyes flashing gold for a brief second before turning to a dark chocolate coloured brown. There was a pause while she turned her head to face Derek her eyes widening.

"It's ok Jade" Derek said soothingly "Daddy told you about us I think?" Jade nodded "He said you would be my new Daddies" she said playing with the corner of her top and Derek nodded "Yeah" he said gently picking her up off Stiles knee.

Jade nodded moving her face so it was stuck in the corner of Derek's neck. "What's she doing?" Stiles asked "Scenting" Derek said leaning forwards and grapping Stiles by the scruff of his neck, "Come here-she wants to make sure that were pack"

Once Jade was finished she pulled back and stared at Derek with wide brown eyes "Daddy…?" she said turning between the two of them "Derek" Derek said softly "And this is Daddy Stiles" Stiles waved awkwardly "How about we go to bed now" he said ignoring Stiles look "Seeing how we all became a family less than half an hour ago"

* * *

><p>"Dude" Scott said flatly "Dude" he repeated looking at a still sleeping Jade "I know" Stiles said running a hand threw his hair "I'm taking her to dad's when she wakes up" Scott nodded "You not taking Derek?" he asked and Stiles shook his head "It's best not to crowd her I reckon" he said "Sides you and Derek have Pack meetings today anyway" Scott snorted, "Hardly a meeting, Allison has Blake and the twins at her place, while Danny has Ryder and Spencer and Garrett and Mason have their hands filled with Avery so it's a small pack meeting."<p>

Stiles stared at him his eyes wide. "Yes" he drawled "it's just gonna be you, Isaac, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Brett, Sean, Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Aidan, Ethan, Jordan, and Malia, it's hardly that small of a pack meeting" Scott ignored this rolling his eyes.

Derek meanwhile had been sat waiting for the rest of the Pack to arrive. Stiles had gone to his fathers, Jade in tow and even though it had been twenty-four hours Derek was loathe to admit he was liking this a little more than he cared to admit.

He and Stiles had agreed that they should tell most of the pack about Jade beforehand therefore insisting that Stiles took her out. The lot of them had just settled down to a meeting when Sean piped up his face graced with a large grin "Hey me and Kira have got some news" and then that was when it all fell to shit.

The door slammed open and Derek could just see the outline of Lydia's boyfriend Adrian standing in the doorway with what looked like one of those electrical prodding things Kate had once used on him.

"Adrian…" Lydia started standing up ignorant of Jackson attempting to pull her back down again, but her words were abruptly cut off when Adrian shot a bolt of electricity into her stomach causing her to fall and hit her head completely out for the count.

Jackson let out a roar before launching himself at Adrian the pack following, just as the doors opened and the firing began.

The acrid smell of wolfsbane smoke was thick and heady around him and through his streaming eyes Derek could see his pack fall. The last thought he had before the darkness claimed him was of his mate and his daughter. His last thought was of Jade and Stiles.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Let me know what you thought of this little surprise ending! All we be revealed in the next chapter <strong>

**Next Chapter-The Pack scramble to find one another and Sean and Kira go through the ups and downs of having a Wendigo/Kitsune baby and dealing with the aftermath of their capture  **


	8. David Michael

**Hello Readers-A long chapter so i'll keep it short and sweet, **

**This chapter is a direct follow up from the last one **

**Teen Wolf didn't explain much about Wendigo's so a lot of this is guesswork-bear that in mind. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and readings-and please feel free to leave another one about this chapter**

**Disclaimer I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8-David Michael<span>

The Pack scramble to find each other and Kira and Sean go through the ups and downs of having a Wendigo/Kitsune baby and dealing with the aftermath of their capture.

* * *

><p>When Sean eventually came to it was dark. The kind of dark that pressed against your eyelids and made you want to fall back asleep again.<p>

But there was something in his mind that made him want to stay awake, Kira. His mate, his girlfriend and the mother of his child.

He remembered fragments of memory coming to in shattered pieces, he remembered Kira this morning pressing a plastic test into his hands with two black lines on the screen, he remembered picking her up and swirling her around in circles filled with a dizzy sense of joy.

He remembered getting shot. The pain of the bullets in his leg and upper shoulder, shuddered down his back and he reached instinctively for Kira only to realise she wasn't there.

Sean swore reaching in the darkness, but found himself unable to move due to the chains wrapped around both his arms forcing him backwards.

Suddenly there was a light-something cheap and florescent but still bright, making Sean wince as he felt something sticky on his head.

Blinking he looked around, the pack were in what looked like a narrow corridor in a basement, all Sean could see was wet dark stone and smelt rank heavy air. He countered it with trying to smell Kira's unique sent of rose and cherry blossom and his eyes struggled against the darkness until final his eyes adjusted.

Kira was sat opposite her eyes wide and frightened and Sean struggled to control his heartbeat-to smile at her, to calm her down.

On her left was Malia who was still unconscious and next to him was Jordan, leaning forwards Sean peered down the hallway, next to Jordan was Aidan and opposite him was Ethan, Boyd and Erica were there as well all of them out cold Jackson was next to him Lydia opposite him, Jackson was awake his eyes wide and on Lydia desperately trying to move his leg so he could check on him. Scott was out cold but Isaac like Jackson was awake whimpering softly at Scott's prone form. Brett was the same, Liam's arm looked at least broken and Brett was struggling weekly against what looked like a broken jaw, Derek was the one that Sean couldn't see but he could see something like a silhouette.

Then the door opened, the hunter's shadowed all of them carrying a weapons of some kind and Sean felt his fangs extend.

* * *

><p>Stiles wasn't furious. Oh no he had passed furious miles back now he was…well he wasn't sure what he was but he knew that his hands were shaking and he could barely hold his gladiator sword that he had trained on. Next to him Garrett was loading his sniper rifle and Danny adjusting his shotgun, Allison had already strung her bow together and Chris had started the car.<p>

"Ok" his Dad said his eyes wide placing a gentle hand on his "Listen to me, if what Chris says about the Camden family is true then you might just be able to get there in time but you need to keep your head in place."

Stiles nodded as Chris came back in placing a reassuring hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Mason and your dad are gonna stay here and watch the kids, and Dr Grey is gonna come with us and do an emergency surgery at the scene. Then we can come back here and Melissa can do anything she needs to their"

"Yes" drawled Peter from the top of the stairs "And therefore we can get to the killing part" Melissa rolled her eyes at him but carried on unpacking boxes of drugs. "It might not come to that" Mason said from the bottom of the stairs watching Garrett load his gun and chewing his bottom lip "They have my nephew and my daughter" Peter snapped "Damn well it's gonna come to it"

Stiles ignored him slamming his sword into his scabbard and slinging it onto his back. He locked eyes with Allison who was dressed in a strappy shirt and black jeans her bow in her hand "Let's go get out pack back" he said stalking out the house.

They got to the school a place Chris was sure that the pack was going to be in. The Camden's were a fan apparently of quiet but large areas and at night the school was a perfect example of this. Outside there was nearly three of them outside and another two by the doors. Allison flashed Stiles a bitter grin before loading her arrows and firing.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Peter Hale was loathe to admit it was that there was an Argent who knew what she was doing but Allison Argent was a damn good shot. The first one from her advantage view of the school bus had her arrow straight into a blonde woman's heart, she barely had enough time to react before Garrett had shot the other one in the head.<p>

It was enough time to get Peter to move into action taking out another two as they staggered out. He looked up the smell and taste of blood coating his senses to see the rest of that damn pack throw themselves inside.

And for the first time in his life Peter didn't want to follow them.

* * *

><p>Sean came too to a haze of pain. He was pretty sure that his arm was broken but nothing, nothing could compare to the pain that he was feeling now. The bastards had taken the electrical rod that they had shot Lydia with and had run it down the length of Kira who had screamed and screamed, the sound cutting through Sean's very essence, the bolts of blue electricity doing God knows what to his child and his mate.<p>

He had managed to batten down his emotions to show Kira that he could still be strong but his eyes were filled to the brim and he felt like his jaw was about to break. Sean couldn't remember much after that, he remembered Jordan being burned-much to Malia's distress and roars from Brett and Isaac presumably when something was happening to their mates and the hysteria from Jackson when Lydia still wouldn't wake up.

He was gritting his teeth when he realised that the pain was so strong it was physically killing him to breathe, but he couldn't succumbed to the pain-not with his mate and his unborn child at risk. He needed to stay awake to protect them.

Sean looked up when he realised that something was coming thought the door and again he strained, his broken arm screaming in pain against the chains binding him in place. He had to protect Kira no matter what happened to him. Through bleary eyes he dragged himself upwards watching as Stiles came in his eyes wide as they enlightened on him. He reached out gently using the tip of his sword to undo the chains tying Sean to the wall. Gently he turned to Kira unchaining her letting her fall gently to the floor and Sean caught her desperate letting out a small whimper.

"Dr Grey is outside" Danny said quietly "Take her to him and make sure that your both alright" and Sean nodded pressing a kiss to Kira's temple and inhaling for a brief second her scent that seemed to ground him.

* * *

><p>Stiles stared flatly when Sean staggered out, he didn't want to think about the damage that had happened to the kitsune or what he suspected was her unborn child. He looked around and felt a twinge of anger when he saw the damage done to the other pack members.<p>

Jordan seemed mostly unharmed bar a few rapidly healing burn marks, his breathing was shallow but he managed a smile when Stiles unchained Malia crawling over to take the werecoyote in his arms pressing small kisses to the side of her neck. Stiles patted him on the back, before turning to focus on Erica and Boyd, Erica's leg looked slashed to the bone and Boyd's head was bleeding heavily but they both managed to stand and stagger out.

Next to Boyd was Aidan and opposite him was Ethan, Ethan was breathing heavily and Danny gently prodding his ribs kissed him softly when he hissed in pain, Allison was unchaining Aidan who's jaw looked broken, she shot a look at Stiles who nodded grimly, and moved slightly to watch her move Aidan out leaning on her heavily. Danny and Ethan followed.

Stiles gently bent to unchain Jackson who was whimpering softly still looking at Lydia's prone unconscious form. Electrocution marks were clear over her upper torso and her shirt was ripped off showing her bra, exposing her to both the frigid temperatures and her packmates, "Jack" he said softly forcing Jackson to look at his eyes blue and pain filled "Get her out now" and Jackson nodded picking up Lydia gently whispering soft words to her. It was heart-wrenching Stiles thought watching Jackson In so much pain.

He turned his attention to Liam and Brett who were next, Danny staggering back in to help, Brett was straining against the chains the wolfsbane doused in them rubbing his wrists raw in a vain attempt to get closer to Liam. Liam was out cold, electrical wounds on his leg and chest and Stiles barely had enough time to move out the way before Brett launched himself to Liam's side his fingers fumbling with the chains.

Moving past him Danny by his side he saw Scott and Isaac, Scott too looked like he had been wacked around by a huge amount of volts of electricity. Isaac had a wound scaring near his right eye but both of them were fixed unblinkingly on Scott who was awake-just barely and his face was twisted into a smile that looked more like a grimace and was clearly more for Isaac's sake than his own.

Gently once freed Isaac held out a hand to pull Scott up only staggering a little as Scott fell into him. Isaac whimpered slightly nuzzling his nose against Scott's hair and Danny gently leaned forwards helping the two of them out and allowing Stiles to deal with Derek.

Derek for the most part seemed unhurt but his eyes were wide with pain. For an Alpha to watch his pack get tortured would have been the worst thing for him and Stiles bit back another growl of rage at the sight of him. "Come on sourwolf" he said gently "Let's go home"

* * *

><p>When Sean woke up he realised he was attached to an IV pushing fluids into his arm. Kira had been situated next to him and he realised that they were in the McCall house. He could see Ethan and Aidan splayed on the floor, awake but tired, a sleeping Ryder was sat on Ethan's lap and a Blake on Aidan's, Allison and Danny curled next to them.<p>

He could see Stiles and Derek in the kitchen and Erica and Boyd curled up on the stairs. He leaned forwards ignoring the strain in his shoulders to grasp Kira's hand. Her eyelids fluttered and her tired brown eyes focused on him. Sean smiled back and Kira slowly moved her mouth so it resembled a smile.

"Hey" came a voice to his left and Sean saw Melissa McCall who was smiling slightly. "How's the baby?" Kira croaked and Melissa blinked "I'm gonna find out now" she said gently wiping some gel on her stomach. Sean forced himself upwards wincing in pain to stare at the screen.

There was a pause (the longest in his life) before there was the sound of a steady thumping. Sean let out a laugh before falling backwards on to the bed in relief. "It looks like its fine" Melissa said gently "One hell of a little fighter you got there"

* * *

><p>The day afterwards the Pack finally regrouped at the Hale house for a massive Pack sleepover. Most of them were ok, Lydia had finally woken up cried herself in Jackson's arms and was now cuddled up next to him wearing leggings and one of his old jumpers. Liam had been cleared other than a small headache, Scott and Isaac just with small concussions, Erica, Boyd, Jordan, Malia, Ethan, Brett and Aidan had all healed in the night.<p>

Throughout the whole of it, Sean had kept his hand on Kira's belly which was just beginning to swell. "Do you wonder what will happen?" Allison asked that night "If the baby is a wendigo?" Sean nodded in truth it was something that he had been thinking off.

"It needs to feed off its parent for the first six months" he said "You need to feed straight from the wrist in the hour after its birth and then you put a teaspoon of blood into the baby milk for another six months and then start on solid food."

It was during these conversations that Sean wondered what the hell to do. Most of his family had died-he had nobody to tell him what to do and most of his species had either died out or been hunted into hiding under rocks.

As Kira's belly began to grown Sean's nightmares began to increase. They had changed from severe dreams about his nightmare of his parents death to what would happen with his child but nothing was worse than the nightmares he had about that night in the cellar at the school the ones that had him screaming in the night.

So when Kira at nearly nine months screamed from the bedroom of the Hale house (because they still hadn't moved out) he jumped into action.

Wendigo births he knew from listening to David were significantly different. The blood that was drenching the sheets was normal and Sean swallowed his hunger with disgust. He needed to pull his shit together and act fast.

Either way he yelled to a surprise/disgusted Jackson who was stood at the door, his baby was coming now.

It took less time than he thought it would. One second Kira was screaming in pain the other his son was slipping out his eyes growing white.

It was instinct after that, he bit his wrist allowing the baby to feed before passing him to his mother. He was beautiful he had his nose (David's nose) and Kira's wide brown eyes and an adorable tuft of dark hair.

"Thank You" he felt himself whispering and Kira grinned running her hand down his face "Let's call him after your brother and father" she said ignoring the tears that were running down both of their faces.

And so sitting on bloody sheets, Sean pressed a kiss to David Michael Walcott's head and realised that he had no doubts.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please leave a review x<strong>

**Next Chapter-Danny and Ethan adopt their second (and last child) in less than ideal circumstances.**


	9. Savanna Adelaide

**Hi Everyone** **Another Chapter-and guess what this is the halfway line! Only another nine children left to go!**

**Firstly I have to explain a few things about the last chapter as I was in a rush when I posted it, it was only looking back that I realised there was a lot of questions I felt I needed to explain. **

**1-David is the name of Sean's older brother as stated on Teen Wolf Wiki and Michael is his father, all three of his family including his mother are killed in an episode of Season 4**

**2-I don't know a lot of facts about either wendigo's or the full moon rituals so I am basing a lot of this on my own headcannon, I know this chapter is rushed but when I came to my notes I realised that I didn't have enough notes on Savanna so I drew a lot of it from head. **

**3-I know some people wondered about the hunters but for me it was more of an end to the Jackson/Lydia arc that I had established, so I hope that cleared it up **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my babies and my pairings. **

**And I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews and favourites and followers and all of you who read, if you have any questions ask I will answer anything. **

**I plan to update as soon as I can x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9-Savanna Adelaide<span>

Danny and Ethan adopt their second (and last child) in less than ideal circumstances.

* * *

><p>It was full moon when it happened. It wasn't really that long after David's birth. The pack had slowly been regaining their confidence in the aftermath of an attack that could have killed them all. Jackson and Lydia were now finally together, the red headed banshee having realised that she needed the werewolf just as much as he needed her.<p>

The full moon was always planned in advance with Derek, Aidan and Ethan (being the only three having been born as werewolves) taking the lead. Most of the pack kept in the Hale house the doors always locked and chained.

It was during these times that Stiles, Mason, Garrett, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Kira, Jordan and Sean took up refuge in Garrett and Mason's apartment for the night along with Spencer, Avery and David. In the Hale house Ethan, Aidan, Derek, Liam, Brett, Jackson, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Scott and Isaac would stay along with Blake, Logan, Luke, Ryder and Jade.

The day always began the same way. The children would force breakfast down themselves, then play until the night fell. Then there was a run in the forest from the beginning of the full moon until it set into the trees and then they would all sleep until at least lunchtime the next day.

It was during the run that Ryder and Jade literally stumbled upon the problem at the far edge of the Hale forest. The night had started out well but Ryder had slowed down to tie his shoelace, caused Jade to bump into him and therefore when the two five year olds had looked up they were quite alone.

Then they heard the whimpering. "Come on" Jade said taking Ryder by the hand and dragging him off to the sound of the whimpering "Daddy Stiles said if we hear something to check it out" Ryder nodded remembering a book Daddy Ethan had read him just this morning "We need to be heroes" he said dramatically "Follow me Jade…I'll protect you"

They were walking for some time the two children shivering against the cold November air wearing nothing but jeans converse and jumper (in Ryder's case) and shorts, tights a jumper, and boots (in Jade's) and therefore the cold air was thick and heavy.

Ryder stopped suddenly his eyes glowing gold and Jade bit down a growl as they were suddenly embossed in the moonlight. Jade pulled on Ryder's shirt suddenly and following her gaze their eyes both widened.

It was a child. A girl about the same age as Blake (nearing three) clutching what looked like a dead wolf to her. The woman she was cuddled up to was clearly dead and both she and the child were covered in dry blood.

Jade crouched down inching closer and only wincing slightly as the girl made a snapping sound her teeth extending slightly. She slipped and fell her hands landing in something sticky and she wiped them down her shirt and face in order to clean them.

"Are you Ok?" she asked and the girl nodded "I'm Jade and this is Ryder what's your name?" the girls eyes changed from gold to a dark blue "Savanna" she whispered "Savanna Adelaide" she whimpered softly "I don't remember what happened" she confessed her eyes filling to the brim. "Momma just told me to run and hide and then when I came back she wouldn't wake up"

"That's Ok" Ryder said crouching down next to him "Jade can go get some help and I can sit with you" he shot Jade a look and she ran, her dark hair whipping in the wind. Tripping over twigs and dirt she fell slightly her tights ripping.

* * *

><p>Ethan had taken to pacing outside the house his eyes slipping from the edge of the forest to the moon every few seconds. Derek in complete countenance to Ethan's behaviour was sat on the steps watching the outline of the forest his jaw tight with worry.<p>

When Aidan had staggered back carrying a sleepy Blake and no Ryder or Jade Ethan's crankiness had turned into a full blown worry attack. "There'll be fine" Brett said from the porch swing where he and Liam were curled up together. "We had a couple of pups in my last pack that got lost, we found them the next day, and they just spent the night in the forest"

Derek made a non-committal noise eyes still scanning the treeline before he stood up suddenly, there in the outskirts was a small figure running slightly. It was Jade but it didn't look like Jade, her dark hair was filled with leaves and twigs and her face hands and shirt were all covered in something red that looked suspiciously like blood.

Ethan didn't even have time to blink before Derek was up on his feet his face pale in the moonlight sprinting past him to his daughter who he swung up into his arms his hands messily brushing back her hair "Baby what happened?" he demanded just as Ethan crashed forwards "What's happened? Where's Ryder?" he stumbled backwards when he saw the blood "Oh Jesus" he muttered.

"Jade where's Ryder?" Derek asked ignoring the blood on his little girls face because that was just too much…

"He's with the dead woman and her baby" Jade said "What woman?" Ethan said cutting across her, Jade shrugged "We found them" she said her face falling "And Ryder told me to find you" she turned to Derek her face confused "Daddy Derek did I do something wrong?"

"No baby girl" Derek said "You didn't"

* * *

><p>Ethan ran in the direction Jade had pointed. It wasn't difficult, his son's scent was one he had become familiar with within seconds of holding him from the first time. He easily picked up on Ryder's lavender and baby oil (curtsy of the stuff Danny washed in him) and came across him sat in the corner of a small clearing a tree protecting him, his eyes wide a small girl in his lap.<p>

"Daddy!" he cried and Ethan grinned blinking back tears as he reached out and pulled his son into his arms. There was a second before they managed to turn to the blonde girl who was watching them with big blue eyes. "Come on Sweetheart" Ethan said letting her take his hand his heart aching in the only way that a parent could.

Once the full moon was over the other Pack members staggered in sometime around the early morning. Danny stared at Savanna who was now sleeping in Ethan's lap. The small child had managed to conform both Ryder and Ethan and in all truth-if Danny was being deeply honest with himself he had been harbouring the idea of another child but hadn't really plucked up the courage of mentioning the idea.

"Daddy" Ryder crowed jumping down and throwing himself into Danny's arms "Can we keep Savanna please, please, please!"

And Danny looked up at his husband still clutching the sleeping girl (thankfully not still covered in blood) and then he just knew what his answer was going to be.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And this ending is strange I know but...<strong>

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter-this is the end of the Danny/Ethan children saga-Ryder and Savanna are the only two they have. **

**Next Chapter-When one of Isaac's pupil's ask him a huge favour he and Scott are forced to review their relationship and there views on both of their fathers. **


	10. Madeleine Amber

**Hi an update finally! I apologise for this as my charger broke and it's therefore difficult to use a computer however I am back to updating regularly from next week.**

**So this is little Lahey-McCall baby! I know this is a little bit cheesy but I have never written Scott/Isaac before so let me know what you all think**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please leave a review x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10-Madeleine Amber<span>

When one of Isaac's pupils ask him a huge favour and he and Scott are therefore forced to review their relationship and their views on both of their fathers.

* * *

><p>For the first time in Isaac's life things were going well. Better than well really, for the first time in Isaac's life things were going brilliant.<p>

And that should have been the warning sign.

He had his mate, he had his Scott. He woke up in a warm bed curled around Scott who was always there with a smile, a kiss and a tea whenever he thought Isaac needed it. Scott was always there when he needed him and Isaac couldn't even remember a time when he didn't wake up in the morning cuddled next to his beautiful mate.

It was one of those mornings a blustery day in early December when the events of Scott and Isaac's rather comfortable lives were promptly ripped apart. The day started out fairly ordinary. Isaac had woken earlier than Scott and had taken a great amount of time kissing the electrocution marks branding his mate's skin. They weren't as bad as Lydia's but the sight of them-of where people had hurt his Scott and forced him to watch made him feel sick and had his wolf whimpering in a bizarre mixture of pain and rage.

One of his qualifications as a teacher was a year as an assistant and Kira's father had been more than happy to offer him a position as his assistant. So it was therefore the History classroom that Isaac went to in the morning, preferring the quiet of the classroom to the bustle of the Teachers Lounge.

It's there that he runs into Cameron Riley clutching her now nearly eight month pregnant stomach. Cameron Riley Isaac learned was your typical rich-kid but with parents that rivalled Isaac's. Cameron's father had died in a car accident the year before and therefore her mother (an alcoholic chain smoker) had turned to more drink leaving her fifteen year old daughter heavily pregnant with an unnamed man's baby.

Cameron as of now was in protective custody and Isaac was surprised she was still here. If the gossip from Melissa was true then she was supposed to move to Dallas with her aunt in the upcoming weeks.

"Hey Cameron" he said when he came in smiling to put the curly blonde at ease "You feeling Ok?" Cameron nodded her face breaking into a smile. "Hey Mr Lahey" she said her eyes wide with something akin to glee. "I need to ask you something" she paused "Well something quite personal" Isaac nodded brushing his hands against his jeans.

"I overheard Mr Hayes the other day in the hospital when I went for a check-up and he mentioned over the phone-I don't think he realised that he was listening-that you and your partner were interested in adopting."

Isaac blinked unsure of what to say. God he was going to kill Garrett. In truth it was something he and Scott had only briefly discussed the night they had first got together. They had both wanted kids but at the moment they were both happy with babysitting their many nieces and nephews.

He thought-shit maybe Scott wanted kids.

He coughed catching Cameron's eye, she smiled "Don't worry Sir" she said her smile wide "I can wait a little bit longer"

* * *

><p>"And she just asked you?" Scott asked aghast over their dinner of lasagne that night. They were both still living at the Hale house but with most of the Pack still living separate lives there was easily enough time to be alone. Last he had checked, Brett and Liam were upstairs eating their lasagne in their bed (Isaac thought that very unhygienic) Lydia and Jackson were out to see Melissa about Lydia's burn marks. And Stiles, Derek, Kira and Sean were out with their respective parents with their respective children.<p>

"Yep" he said grimly taking a bite, "Asked me flat out if we'd adopt her baby in a month"

Scott whistled "Wow" Isaac laughed bitterly "I know" he said smirking "I'll go back to her tomorrow and tell her to find someone else"

Scott dropped his fork with a clang, when Isaac looked at him he smiled bitterly looking down at his food. "I thought you wanted kids" he muttered and Isaac blinked "I don't know" he said carefully "I don't think I'd know how, and anyway would you? It's not like either of us have great role models for fathers"

Scott stopped twirling his fork his face shutting down completely "Yeah" he snapped standing up "I'm gonna go check the perimeters of the house" and with that he left leaving a confused and crushed Isaac in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"He hates me" Isaac bemoaned not two weeks later face down in the bed he had once shared with Scott. Allison rolled her eyes looking across at Stiles who shrugged. Melissa had popped by as well and she and the Sheriff were watching with a small degree of amusement. "He doesn't hate you" Melissa said gently moving to sit at the foot of the bed "He's just upset"<p>

That much at least was true, ever since there confrontation Scott hadn't been sleeping in the same bed as Isaac and last night had decided to go to his mother's leaving Isaac to sleep alone for the first time since they had gotten together. The bed Isaac thought melancholically was beginning to lose Scott's fresh almost like linen scent.

There was a pause before Melissa let out another long suffering sigh. "Be honest with him Isaac, like you were the night that the both of you got together. Come on" she pulled Isaac's leg making the younger werewolf pout "I'll drive you"

When Isaac arrived it was to sort of hunch at the front door when Scott staggered down. Isaac stared at him hungrily devouring the sight of him after nearly two weeks of feeling like his heart had been trampled over. Scott looked like Isaac felt. His hair was rumpled and he was wearing a t-shirt and sweats looking tired and exhausted. "Good" Melissa said dragging the two of them into the living room "I will be back in two hours, work this shit out" and with that she left increasing the awkwardness to a new level.

"I missed you" Isaac whimpered when Scott didn't say anything "Please don't leave" he said feeling utterly pathetic. Scott sighed leaning forwards in a moment of weakness to lean his head against Isaac's shoulder and Isaac decided to throw caution to the wind and nuzzled his head against Scott's hair breathing in the scent of Scott's hair as fresh as the rest of him.

"I missed you too" he muttered back leaning his head in Isaac's lap his eyes fluttering. Isaac smiled his eyes closing to-he could die happy right at this moment he mused.

"I want kids with you" Scott said his eyes closed and Isaac tensed unable to control himself "I know" he murmured "I want that too" he paused before deciding to throw caution to the wind "I don't want to be my dad" he whispered, almost ashamed to speak the words out loud "I know" Scott whispered back, "I don't want to be mine either" they sat there in silence for some time before pushing himself up on his elbow Scott grinned "I don't think we will be" he said smiling brightly "I think" he trailed a hand around Isaac's knee "That we might be so in love with each other that we can do anything"

Isaac laughed at Scott's reason and pulled him closer.

And when Melissa came in two hours later the both of them were cuddled up on the sofa fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Isaac hadn't said anything to Cameron about anything-had even taken the next couple of days off just to avoid her, he had humoured Scott and decided to paint one of the adjoining rooms (back when the two of them used to have their own) in a nice cream colour and filled it with baby things.<p>

Maybe it was time for them to put the past behind them and look to the future.

Up until one night in December (Christmas Eve) in fact. Most of the pack had disappeared (again, Isaac didn't think that any of them ever bothered to be at home) and he and Scott were curled up together on the sofa watching re-runs of old British comedies like Blackadder and Dad's Army when the doorbell rang.

Isaac pouted but let Scott go get it. There was a pause before he came back in carrying what looked like a little wicker basket.

"Isaac" he whispered and peering down Isaac gaped as a small sleeping baby looked up at him, a tuft of blonde hair sticking out of her unicorn sleeping suit.

Gently he unpinned the small note attached to it and sighed when he saw the familiar looping scrawl of Cameron Riley's handwriting.

_Dear Mr Lahey and Mr Lahey's-partner _(it read)

_I know you never gave me a clear answer and I'm sorry for this but I gave birth and as I expected I felt nothing. I know that's not right but it's true. _

_So I'm going. My Aunt is letting me go to Dallas and then I think I'm going to go live in England or something like that. _

_And I need you to be the parents to this baby that I will never be. _

_The birth certificate has her name down as Madeline Amber. It was the first names I could think off. All of my parental rights have been forfeited to you. _

_I don't know what you will make of this decision but I saw something in you Sir that made me know you will be an amazing father. I don't know what will happen I don't know what my daughter will think off me, but let her know that this was the hardest thing I ever had to do; I was never weak when it came to her. _

_This is the last you will ever hear of me I imagine and I leave in the knowledge that my child has to amazing parents who will love her more than I believe I ever could. _

_Merry Christmas Sir and thank you_

_Your's sincerely _

_Cameron Riley. _

Scott whistled under his breath but Isaac couldn't stop the smile on his face. Looking down at the sleeping baby he realised that he had been worrying about nothing. His father had probably never felt like this.

He looked up beaming at Scott's confused and hopeful face. "Merry Christmas Scott" Scott grinned at him kissing the corner of his mouth his eyes wide and shell shocked but still so full of love-and _Holy Crap _that was all for Isaac. "Merry Christmas Isaac" he whispered back.

And right there and then Isaac knew that he could never have any doubts. This feeling was all too magical.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope to update soon!<strong>

**Next Chapter-After being told her injuries are to severe to ever conceive Lydia is amazed when she finds out she is pregnant**


	11. Arthur Jackson

**Hi Everyone-Another New Chapter and the one I think that you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry that this chapter and the last took so long but my computer charger broke and the new one took ages to arrive so... however I am back to regular updates. **

**Thank You all so much for your reading, reviews, favourites and follows we are nearly at the end of this story-only a few more chapters left!**

**This chapter is mostly from Jackson's point of view-I think that Jackson was a brilliantly complex character and brilliantly played-everyone they have ever tried to pair with Lydia has failed drastically in my opinion since this pairing. **

**I think that Jackson has been spoilt but never really loved and I think that's what makes him the way he is. **

**I have tried to keep this medically relevant however I am not nor will I ever be a medical student so I apologise if this isn't accurate. **

**Baby Whittemore is human-I have a headcannon of him as a banshee but seeing as Lydia didn't see the signs until she was seventeen lets just say that it's a dormant gene. **

**And As for the baby name I have to say that was (and still am) on a Merlin marathon so that's the reason-some of the names are chosen by me and others by a the person who asked for this story. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing just these adorable Teen Wolf Children**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think-hopefully I will update soon **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11-Arthur Jackson<span>

After being told her injuries are too severe to conceive Lydia is amazed to discover that she is pregnant

* * *

><p><em>He wakes up and all he can smell is fear, it's mixed with that warm vanilla scent that he loves so much and his stomach turns because he knows that smell is pouring off Lydia. It forces him awake if nothing else. <em>

_Through blurry eyes he can see her, her red hair is scattered out of its plat and her green eyes are wide with fear, she watches him arms shaking where they've been tied behind her and all Jackson wants to do is crawl over to her and let her curl into his lap. _

_He manages a small smile and she lets out a small sob smiling back uncaring of the circumstances. _

_Then the doors open. _

_They each seem to pick a target and Jackson tries not to flinch as he sees pain after pain inflicted on his pack, tries not to imagine what Brett and Isaac and Sean are going through watching their mates poked and prodded with an electric cattle prod. _

_The screams are enough to make his stomach turn. _

_Then one of them Adrian (and Jackson snarls his teeth bared because that little shit was the reason why they were in this mess-he had betrayed Lydia. And why would you do that? If Jackson was ever lucky to get Lydia again he would spend the rest of his life worshiping the ground she walked on), Walked over to them his smile wide and carrying one of those cattle prods. _

_Jackson snarled bracing himself for the pain, but Adrian instead turned to Lydia forcing her to her feet the chains making it awkward and probably bruising her skin. In one quick moment he had ripped the middle of Lydia's checked shirt in two exposing her lace bra to the frigid temperatures and the rest of the pack. _

_And Jackson just knew with one of the most sickening feelings he had ever experienced what was coming next. _

_It didn't mean he didn't try to stop it. _

_Jackson screamed when the prod came down on Lydia's bare stomach, he screamed when she screamed, he cried when she cried and he begged for it to stop when she did. When they finally let Lydia go she was unconscious and as injured as Liam was he moved his shoulder so her head could have somewhere to rest. _

_Jackson sobbed salty tears running down his face chocking his throat. "Lydia" he sobbed crooning over her name like a prayer "My girl, my love Lydia"_

_He kept muttering all hope lost unable to think or concentrate on anything dependant on the sight of Lydia's burnt chest rising and then the door creaked open again and Jackson knew all hope was truly lost…_

And that was the moment that Jackson Whittemore woke up with a start.

He sat up breathing shallowly a cold sweat forming on his chest soaking the thin cotton shirt he slept in. He forced himself to take a deep breath stretching himself upwards and rubbing his hands over his shaking face. He couldn't keep doing this. Living through the nightmare attempting to pretend that he was invincible when really ever night he woke up terrified was taking a toll on him.

Jackson turned taking another big gulp of air and he turned to face the other side of the bed. There Lydia was sleeping her red hair loose in one of Jackson's old Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team shirt and a pair of purple boxer shorts. She was curled into the cream duvet that was spread on Jackson's bed and when she was sleeping sprawled out and curled up she looked years younger.

Dragging himself out of bed he staggered into the bathroom that the two of them shared wincing at the harshness of the light. There was a small pause before "Jackson?" it was a small whisper, a question, and Jackson forced a smile turning to wrap around his arms around her. Whatever question Lydia was going to ask was drowned out by the thin weedy cry of baby Maddie hungry for her bottle. Lydia flinched.

"I'm sorry" she whispered softly "I won't be able to ever give you that" she paused "You deserve better than me" she said detaching herself from Jackson to sit on the bed. Jackson sighed softly sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms, "You deserve better than me" he whispered pulling her into his lap pressing a kiss into her vanilla scented hair (trust Lydia to find Vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner) "I have you Lyd" he said reverently pressing kisses-turning her neck back so he could press them into her face. "If I have you, then I can live through anything"

Lydia whimpered in the darkness cuddling back to Jackson's chest pressing a small kiss to the vein in his neck. Jackson closed his eyes in pleasure. "Let's go to sleep" he said wrapping Lydia in his quilt. "No" she whispered straddling him playfully "Let's do something different" and she leaned back pulling her shirt off and Jackson smiled reverently, feeling his wolf roar in approval.

* * *

><p>And then something had gone wrong. A few days afterwards Lydia began to throw up, violently and without warning. And it only got worse.<p>

On the third week of these symptoms, Jackson had enough and packed a weak Lydia into the car and drove straight to Melissa's place.

Mrs McCall had never judged Jackson about how he had treated Scott when he had been under the Kanima's influence nor had she judged him before that. She examined Lydia with professional decorum and once she had felt Lydia's glands and her stomach and asked her questions about her menstrual cycle (which Jackson couldn't understand what that was to do with any of her symptoms) then she turned to them a small smile in place.

"Well it looks like my original diagnosis was incorrect. Lydia I do believe that your pregnant"

There was a pause as both Jackson and Lydia stared and then Jackson fainted in a dead shock.

"Are you happy?" Lydia asked that night as Jackson pressed small butterfly kisses on her stomach lips brushing against the scars that were red and glaring. Jackson grinned looking up "I have you" he said sliding up to Lydia's height. "And you are pregnant with my child" he paused his face splitting in a grin "How could I not be happy?"

The next four months became a haze of love and warm spring sunshine that showered both Jackson and Lydia in a blaze of bliss. It was during these months that Lydia's belly began to swell in a small cute bump that Jackson loved to feel with his hands, loved to let him feel his child grow under his hands.

It was during these days when once she learned that she was pregnant Lydia became alive, she smiled more, managed to wear clothes that did show her scars and managed to almost continue with life.

* * *

><p>And then it all went to shit.<p>

It was around the sixth month when it happened. Lydia sat up with a large gasp and then a low scream. Jackson sat up flicking the light on the whole of his mind in overdrive. And then he saw the blood on the sheets.

Oh god this couldn't be happening, Jackson had just got his life back on track. His wolf was screaming Protect, Protect, Mate, Pup…

The hospital was quite when Danny came. Jackson had rang him and had left the pack to their own devices. Derek was in the car in case something went wrong and he had to take over as Alpha but right now Jackson and Danny were both sat in the darkened corridors unable to look at each other.

"She went into a false labour" Jackson said after a long time voice drawn wrought with fear and worry. "They managed to save the baby but Lydia's unconscious and Jesus Danny all that blood…" he paused unable to do speak before turning to Danny "I can't lose her Dan" he muttered "I could barely live through the last time" Dan sighed letting Jackson lean into him-the one sign of weakness between the two of them.

"Lydia is a fighter" he said softly "Your baby is a fighter, everything is going to be alright Jack" he said cuffing the back of Jackson's neck the way he had seen the other pack members do for each other. "Now go and see your girlfriend and your baby"

And Danny watched through the window as Jackson curled around his girlfriend's body looking hollow and empty but still making sure that there was a smile on his face when Lydia did eventually wake up.

The next three months had been a blur. In reality they had been long and with Lydia on bed rest it had been tiring for most of the whole pack. Melissa had determined that because of her injuries inflicted by Adrian they had internally messed up her pregnancy and that had been the cause of her bleeding. But the bed rest was taking its toll.

So when Lydia called for him one windy day in September to tell him that it was time Jackson was more than a little relieved.

Melissa took one look at Lydia's belly which standing square as a box and turned to Jackson "Lydia I need to get this baby out, and quick however I'm gonna do a C-Section" she turned to Jackson "It'll be easier this way" she muttered "At least her injuries won't affect her delivery" she said and looking at Lydia writhing and screaming in pain her body contorting with the contractions Jackson felt his wolf screaming to be free, to be with it's mate but found himself unable to put up a fight when Derek dragged him from the room.

Maybe it was hours later-in truth to Jackson it felt like months slipping into years by the time Melissa came out with a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket her face grey with exhaustion.

"It was easy" she said passing the baby to Jackson "Lydia's asleep and this little one is perfectly heathy" and with that she collapsed exhausted into a chair.

The baby was small and warm in Jackson's arms snuffling into the blanket. His eyes were open and a bright green-the exact colour of Lydia's and his hair was a small tuff of strawberry blonde, but his nose and his wide gaze were all Jackson's and suddenly the wolf felt a bubble of laughter in his throat because for the first time in nearly twenty three years he realised that this alien emotion he felt coursing through his veins was happiness.

For the first time in his life he felt completely happy and carefree. And if someone told him later on that he had cried when holding his son for the first time he would have hit them.

Hard. Repeatedly.

"Did you have a name for him?" Danny asked standing next to him-always giving Jackson his support without question. He shrugged still clutching his son to his chest "Lydia liked the name Arthur for a boy" he admitted "But I always thought that it was a bit old-fashioned but you know what Dan?" he said smiling through his tears "I think Arthur's beautiful"

Danny clapped him on the back and Jackson gently manoeuvred Arthur so he could use his other hand to open the door that was keeping him from Lydia. He fingered the ring in his pocket. The same ring he had bought in London and had hid for all these years convinced the one person that he wanted would never want him back and smiled.

"Come on Arthur" he whispered pressing a small kiss to his son's head "Let's go and see Mommy"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hopefully updated soon! Let me know what you think! <strong>

**Next Chapter-Brett and Liam are thrusted into the big new world of parenting when someone shows up on their doorstep claiming to need their help.**


	12. Andrew Evan

**Hi Everyone-Another chapter! This is the story of Liam and Brett's first child. **

**I have to admit that I didn't think I would like this pairing as much as I did but it's really grown on me. **

**There are only a few chapters left so please keep reading and reviewing and thank you all who have done this so far it means a lot. **

**I hope this chapter is alright-while I love the pairing the chapter is a little bit rushed and tricky to write so I apologise for the length of this one.**

**Simon is Doctor Grey as I have established and is Liam's stepfather-I have written this with him in the know so... Any questions feel free to ask in a review or a PM. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing and I wont go into how Teen Wolf would be different if I did **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12-Andrew Evan<span>

Brett and Liam are forced into the big bad world of parenting when someone shows up on their doorstep claiming to need their help

* * *

><p>With two babies-both relatively new-born living full time in the Hale house it was common knowledge that at night it wasn't a party house. So much so that Brett and Liam had begun to bunk at Jackson's shop on the nights it got really bad.<p>

It wasn't so bad to begin with. Maddie had gone down with a bout of ear ache that made nights terrible but in the shop they could spread sheets and just curl up with each other, spooning each other till dawn locked in their own little world, only waking when Danny came to open up and fleeing out the backdoor giggling hysterically least he catch them and have a fit.

What with their first year of collage's finals coming up they couldn't afford to take that risk however. And it was when Liam was trying to study that 'IT' happened. He was trying to write notes for his History final while attempting to also babysit Blake, Jade and Ryder at the same time. That wasn't as bad as it seemed. Blake was nearing five too Ryder and Jade's almost seven and the kids were running around outside completely oblivious to everything and everyone.

There was a knock at the door that made Liam look up confused. There was never any knock at the door-most of the pack (including, Deaton, his stepfather, Melissa, and the Sherriff) having keys. Most of the pack itself was working and Mr Argent he knew wasn't picking up Blake till three.

"Is something wrong Uncle Liam?" Jade asked her big eyes flashing gold and Liam forced a smile "No Darling" he said patting her matted curls "You go outside and play"

Slowly he walked to the door biting his lip feeling his fangs exposing.

When he opened the door it was to a tall man about his age his wide brown eyes full of fear his arm ripped to shreds and his fangs caked in blood. His eyes flashed at Liam before he collapsed at Liam's feet. "Oh hell" he muttered reaching for his phone "Scott" he said he answered on the first ring, "I think you better get here"

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is he?" Jackson demanded pacing up and down the corridor of Deaton's office Arthur asleep in a carrier at his feet (Lydia having gone back to collage) "It doesn't really matter" Aidan said Blake curled up fast asleep next to him "I don't he'll live long enough to give us answers Jackson"<p>

"What the hell bit him then?" Isaac said incredulously "Sure as hell that wasn't one of us" Malia who had been sat in the corner perked up "It could be someone like me" she said leaning forwards "I've never heard of another one but it could be"

"Doubtful" Derek said from where Jade was curled up in his lap "The bite mark looked feral and either way he looks like he comes from a long way from here" he paused "I think he might be from up in New York"

"What the hell is a New York werewolf doing in California?" Brett asked from where he was his arms slung around Liam who had remained unnaturally quiet.

"The real question" he said finally "Is what the hell he's running from"

There was a long pause before Deaton finally staggered out. He looked at Derek and shook his head and Liam sighed once before detaching himself from Brett and heading outside.

"So Derek went through some of Jamie's stuff" Brett said following some time later and giving a name to the now dead wolf. Turns out his pack are relatively small and they relocated from New York to California last month. They live on the outskirts but Derek remembers at least three males and a little boy"

Liam nodded pushing down his feeling to focus on the task at hand "I take it were checking out the place" he said flatly and Brett nodded his eyes wide with worry. "Good" he said and swept passed missing the look of hurt plastered on his mates face.

* * *

><p>The house itself was small and the smell of blood and death was rampant as were the sight of the two bodies strewn casually across the lawn as if it was everyday. Liam had to struggle to control his vomit. Once inside the house, the immediate signs showed that one hell of a struggle had taken place, the pack (e.g.-Scott, Derek, Jackson, Aidan, Sean, Brett and Liam who were the only ones able to get off work-Isaac and Malia staying with their respective children) split up moving up and down the length of the house.<p>

Liam winced as he got to the bottom of the steps, there on the floor was what was left of a shattered photo frame, across the bottom written in shiny silver plating was ANDREW'S FIRST BIRTHDAY.

It was only when he was looking at this that he realised that there was a small sniffling noise coming from the cupboard in the corner, he managed to push the door open eyes flashing gold and then nearly chocked. It was a small child. A boy about six years old his eyes wide and gold and heartbroken and his hands covered in blood.

He scrambled out the small hiding place he had found and into Liam's arms so fast the young werewolf nearly fell backwards. "Shush" he whispered rubbing his hand across the little boys back like Simon had done when he was younger and scared and had a nightmare. "Andrew?" he asked and the boy nodded "Don't let him get me" he whispered and Liam was just about ask what the hell he was on about when he heard it. There was a noise like a growl to his left and he had just enough time to move Andrew onto his back before the thing (and that really was the only thing that he could call it) made a swipe at him his claw slashing the right side of Liam's arm causing him to cry out, to almost scream in pain.

There was another snarling noise this time from upstairs and Liam looked up through swimming eyes to see Brett stood at the top of the stairs-one look at Liam bleeding and a child clinging to him was enough to send him into action.

And Liam remembered no more than that.

* * *

><p>When he woke it was to a dim beeping noise and the smell of Brett. It was that smell he fell asleep and woke up to, of caramel and coffee and now it was bleeding through fear.<p>

And Liam did not like it.

"Liam" came a voice-the voice that he knew all to well-the voice that he needed to here. "Liam babe I don't know if you can hear me but if you can please wake up. I need you I don't… I can't… Please don't make me do this alone"

And with Brett's anguished plea in his head like a mantra Liam with what he felt was a herculean effort opened his eyes to face another day.

It was some time later (once his stepfather had stopped coming in to check on him and Brett had finally stopped feeling the need to lick his neck and give him hickey upon hickey-awkward when his stepfather was outside) Brett brought in Andrew.

"He's been staying at the Hale Pack" Brett explained as the small child clamoured up into Liam's arms taking him by surprise. "All he's talked about all week was you" Andrew nodded his appreciation "Fank you Mr Liam" he said his six year old lisp making Liam's heart melt in a way he never thought it would.

"S'Ok kiddo" he said ruffling the kids hair. "Hey" Brett said uncrumping a dollar "How about you go to the vending machine and get yourself some chocolate" once Andrew had left clutching the dollar like a lifeline Brett turned to Liam "I wanna keep him" he said straight off the bat and Liam blinked.

"You remember were both nineteen don't you?" and Brett shook his head emphatically speaking fast "I know that but Liam wolves raise pups as young as fifteen and he's not comfortable with anyone but us and his whole pack is dead"

Liam watched him carefully "Is this about what happened to Carrie and the rest of your pack" he said and Brett bit his lip confirming Liam's thoughts.

"I know what it's like to be alone in a scary world with no pack" he muttered "If I had never met you then God knows where I would be today and what state I would be in"

Liam thought about it-he really did and there was something about the kid that made him want to scoop him up and protect him no matter what. It was what Simon had said he felt when Liam had told him about all this crazy shit. It was a parental feeling.

Oh God. And now Brett was doing those damn eyes.

"Ok" he whispered falling back on his pillow eyes closing conceding defeat to all these emotions inside of him.

But before Brett could say anything (though that look on his face was enough to make Liam do anything) there was a shout from the doorway. "You mean I get to stay with you?!" Andrew cried his face breaking into a grin and Brett nodded "Forever?" Andrew asked his brown hair sticking up making him look like a small brown porcupine. "Forever and Ever" Liam promised smiling in spite of himself.

"What's forever and ever?" Simon said coming back into the room and Liam sighed mentally preparing his battered senses for round two "Sit down Dad" he said in a world weary tone watching Brett and their son (Wow!) sit down together both smiling brightly "This may come as a bit of a shock…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. <strong>

**Next Chapter-Derek and Stiles have been thinking about a second child but there really weren't expecting the circumstances they had to face... **


	13. Emilee Madison

**Hi Everyone this is another chapter and the last of the 'Sterek' children. **

**I have** **to admit that this was a turn around for me because I didn't have a clue as to what to write for this chapter, until a guest review gave me an idea. This chapter is also based on what I believe Derek went through before he found his pack-all the fear and the running away, I haven't gone into a great amount of detail as to her past as I believe as a reader that is yours to speculate**

**I am nearly at the end of this story so I will just say a massive thank you to all those so far who have shown an appreciation for this story-I realised the other day that this story has had nearly 2,000 views which is incredible. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and nobody apart from my babies, Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan, Lucas, Avery, Jade, David, Savanna, Madeleine, Arthur, Andrew and Emilee- so far but there are still a couple more chapters to come! **

**I have hopes to update soon x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13-Emilee Madison<span>

Derek and Stiles have been thinking about a second child but they really weren't expecting the circumstances they had to face.

* * *

><p>In all honesty they had really been thinking about it. Or at least that was what they told anyone who asked. That they had been thinking it-that it had been planned.<p>

It wasn't.

There had been reports of a runaway from the Lupus Orphanage in Chicago, a lone wolf that had ran when she had the chance. Some fifteen year old who hadn't been seen in nearly two months.

"Do you think the rabid wolf will come here?" Jade asked one day over pancakes and syrup and Derek frowned "No I don't, and anyway Jade don't call her that-she's just a scared wolf with no home-she's not rabid" Jade shrugged "I heard Uncle Scott telling Daddy Stiles last night" she said and Derek resisted the urge to role his eyes "Of course you did" he muttered.

Stiles had taken that moment to come down fresh from the shower and smelling all clean and fresh and Derek loved when his husband still had that sleepy expression to him. It was hard to remember what he had been talking about.

Oh yeah that kid.

Thing were almost (not that Derek was going to presume-he had done that once and look where it had got him) going well.

Most of the pack had settled down into a near normality-living in the house now was Stiles, Derek and Jade, Liam, Brett and Andrew, Sean, Kira and David, Scott, Isaac and Maddie and Jackson, Lydia and Arthur. Jackson and his family took three sets of rooms on the middle floor, Sean and his opposite them, both their children quite young within their ages, the bottom floor consisted of Scott, Isaac and Maddie and the third floor had Brett, Liam and Andrew. The top floor was for Derek and his family.

It was during that very night that it went wrong, or good depending on how you looked at it.

Once Jade had been put to bed Derek tucked himself into bed next to Stiles reaching for the book he kept on the bedside cabinet while Stiles flipped through things on his IPad that he heard it. It was a faint padding sound from the downstairs-somewhere on the perimeter, footsteps.

There was someone on his territory.

Screw that, it sounded like someone was trying to break into his house.

"I'm just going to check on something downstairs" he whispered to Stiles who pulled down his reading glasses to stare at him, Derek forced a smile onto his face and gently pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Won't be a sec" he whispered gently detaching himself from his mate.

Padding downstairs he pulled on his sweat pants and loose cotton jumper and nearly crashed into Scott who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Someone on the boarder?" he asked quietly and Derek nodded.

The night was frigid another year come and gone and nearing November time, the wind howling around the house and making the two Alpha's shiver. Derek paused on the porch every instinct screaming out at him that something was there.

And then he saw it.

It was a shadow at first, the first sightings of something at the edge of the woods at the front of the house. And it gave Derek and Scott enough time to give chase.

It was Derek that caught whoever it was around the waist and sent them plunging to the ground. There was a small shriek and then Scott arrived helping Derek hold the intruder down. It was then that a shaft of moonlight-a half moon barely affecting anyone shifted and Derek got a good look at the intruders face.

She was a girl, barely fifteen her face white with terror struggling vainly. It was the wolf that had ran away Derek realised, the one that they all thought was dead or feral. "Enough" he snapped at her and she stopped her eyes instead of flashing the usual gold, turned icy blue and wide.

"Who sent you?" Scott asked and Derek shook his head as the child-because God she was just a child, cringed slightly "Nobody" she snapped sitting herself up her whole body trembling.

The girl was tall with long black hair, high cheekbones and bright dark eyes, there was a pause where she stood up, she was clad in a pair of ripped high wasted shorts covered in mud, a white shirt that was thin and dirty and muddy boots.

"You're the one that ran away" Scott said no question attached and she nodded. "I'm not going back" she demanded her voice raw and Derek exchanged a look with Scott that spoke volumes-if this kid had run off and managed to survive this long with no pack without going completely mad then there was something that she was running from that was keeping her sane.

"What's your name kid?" Derek asked and the girl's eyes flickered down to her boots before raising them again as if judging whether or not she could trust him, when her inscrutable gaze finally came to rest on Derek she muttered something that sounded like "Emilee, Emilee Maddison"

"What's your last name Emilee?" Scott asked only for Emilee to shrug clearly not interested in divulging more information than she had already given.

Derek coughed slightly catching both of their attentions "Do you want to come inside and get something to eat?" she watched him desperate to notice anything that might forewarn her that this could be a trap but Derek nodded again and she followed him stumbling slightly her boots tripping her up in the mud until she stumbled into the house the light making her seem more gaunt and skinny than the night.

"Derek?" came a voice and he saw Stiles, Lydia and Isaac all watching him from the stairs. "Get her some fresh clothes will you Lydia" he said pushing Emilee into a chair and reaching for some canned spaghetti bolognaise and toast- a go to meal they generally fed the kids when they got home from school.

Emilee was just stuffing down the last of her meal when Lydia came down carrying some thick leggings and an old Hollister jumper. Once she had showered, changed and eaten more than her fair weight in hot food she looked healthier than before.

"You can stay here tonight" Derek said his eyes on her trying to use her Alpha power to bind her into place, "I won't send you back anywhere you can claim a place here in this pack If you like"

It was an offer that made her head snap up and Emilee nodded her face filled with something that Derek recognised as a sick sense of hope. This was a child who had known no security and no sense of belonging-a child that had never had a pack or a family-someone who before he had Stiles, before he had Jade or even Scott and it made his heart hurt.

There was no way in hell that he would ever let this kid live through the years of loneliness that he had lived through.

* * *

><p>Emilee had transformed into the pack in the next few months. She had her own room-Lydia's old one and she had moved in quite nicely. She was now in a position where she didn't wolf down every meal like it was the last thing she had eaten, she didn't cover herself in thick blankets as if trying to protect herself from an eternal cold and she had adapted rather well to the children.<p>

In particular to Derek. She seemed to gravitate to him and it wasn't just Stiles that soon noticed that whenever Emilee was upset or quieter than usual it was Derek that she went to-it wasn't he soon realised an Alpha-Beta relationship, it was turning into a father-daughter relationship.

"Do you want to adopt her or something?" Stiles asked one night in January trying to be flippant and catching Derek right of guard, "Would that be a bad thing?" he asked eventually and Stiles blinked-Damn he didn't expect it to be that easy, he honestly expected Derek to at least deny it.

"You really want to don't you" he said slowly looking into Derek's face and Derek shrugged pretending ignorance. "Jade likes her you know" he whispered eventually, he looked into Stiles face "I know we were only talking about it but…I wish I could explain it Stiles I really do but…" he trailed off face twisting in anguish and Stiles grinned in the triumph of being right.

"Ok then" he said simply "Do you wanna tell her or I-plus we'll have to enrol her in school as soon as possible find out how much she's missed and what she has to catch up on and maybe I could speak to Aidan and see about getting her a car or a license and passport first I suppose…"

"Stiles" Derek croaked cutting off Stiles ramblings and Stiles grinned up at him.

"Do you wanna tell her or should I?" he asked again peeping upwards roguishly through his eyelashes a look that never failed to stir the wolf in Derek and he grinned.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" he crooned wrapping Stiles in his arms and pressing kisses into his neck and face smiling manically.

And with that Derek reached over and flicked the light off (because they didn't need the pack to come in and the days of sex with the light on had sadly ended) safe in the knowledge that he was wrapped around his mate, his two daughters in their bed and his pack all safe.

And for the first time in a long time Derek Hale was perfectly happy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And let me know what you think <strong>

**Next Chapter-Erica's labour with her and Boyd's third child does not happen the way she wants it, which is why she's trapped in a basement with Chris Argent, Melissa McCall Emilee and some boy in the corner convinced that the hunters Chris has pissed off are gonna kill them all **


	14. Samual Ethan

**Hi Guys and Girls Another Chapter Posted! As of this one there is only four more chapters to go! **

**A Big Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favourites and followed it is a big boost when it comes to the writers block that I am now beginning to suffer. **

**This chapter flits between Emilee and Erica's Point of View as Emilee set's up the cannon for the next chapter-which needs to go into some detail. I didn't want to focus on Erica's birth or go into much detail of the situation as the focus for the next chapter will be Ross and I have written about Erica in labour twice before and I don't wish to repeat myself so... read on... **

**If there are any questions please ask I am free to answer and I will hopefully update soon. **

**Disclaimer- Own Nothing (short and sweet) **

**And Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14-Samual Ethan<span>

Erica's labour with her and Boyd's third (and last) child doesn't go to plan which is why she's now trapped in a basement with Emilee Stilinski-Hale, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall and some boy she hardly knows

* * *

><p>Erica's third pregnancy (and what she says and means as her last) was not a dream-well correction it was a dream until she hit the seven month mark, it was then that it all began to fall apart.<p>

The boys were now a hefty age of five and bundles of energy uncontrollable and free of any obligations, Erica remembered well when she was five she had had her first seizure and it had stripped away her childhood before she had even had it. At least her sons were able to enjoy their childhood.

But she had reached the seven month mark and naturally it had all fell to shit.

She began suffering cramps, strong ones that felt like her back was splitting in two. She had never but on much weight with the twins and even if she had running after two babies on a diet of coffee, Red Bull and the occasional round of toast she hadn't been particularly hungry.

It was the opposite she found with this pregnancy. She was constantly eating and judging from the way that this baby was kicking she reckoned that it would be a great kicker one day.

But still she was ok with this because she and Boyd had made the decision to have this baby themselves. They had wanted to create another child, another part of themselves. And typically when she was just eight months gone it had all fallen to shit.

Erica had been walking home from the spa with Emilee (who she was treating to a manicure) when it happened. One minute she was happily walking down the street a giggling fifteen year old next to her the next she felt something dig into her back, heard shouting and smelt wolfsbane and promptly lost all consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Emilee awoke she realised that she was in someone's lap. Hands were softly running through her hair and she could feel something sticky at the top of her head. Fluttering her eyes open she realised much to her surprise that she was in Melissa McCall (known to everyone as Auntie Melissa) lap.<p>

"What happened?" she asked groggily sitting up and Melissa offered her a small smile "I was in the car with Chris" and Emilee looked to see Chris Argent stood prodding against the back walls as If looking for an escape route. "He was going to see Allison and then drop me off at Scott's when we were grabbed"

Emilee looked up to see Erica sat against the wall her hands clutching her belly protectively and then far against the wall another tall dark haired man-perhaps one or two years older than her wearing ripped skinny jeans and a loose frayed worn out black jumper his eyes dark and heavily shadowed.

"Who the hell took us?" she asked and Chris sighed brushing his hands on his jeans and sitting down next to her. "I think it was the Sanfino Family" upon seeing the look of confusion he elaborated "There a group of hunters that specify in unknown supernatural creatures, and they approached me on information in the pack." He shrugged "Lydia, Malia, Jordan, Kira, Sean etc. I told them were to stick it, and it looks like they wanted revenge." He gave a long sigh before running his hands through his hair "I don't want to think about why you are here."

He paused and Erica shifted closer wincing slightly "What about you?" he asked turning to the sixteen year old in the corner who was watching them his eyes unreadable. He shrugged slightly wrapping his arms around his knees "Spoils of war" he muttered bitterly before dropping his chin onto his knees.

"What's your name?" Melissa asked gently and there was a small shrug again before the boy exhaled and uncurled himself "Ross" he said finally leaning back against the wall. Emilee wanted to ask where his family was and why he was all alone but the dried blood on the side of his face and the haunted look in his eyes bore testimony to what had really happened.

Damn.

There was a thud upstairs and looking through the thin shafts of light in the ceiling Emilee flinched slightly as thin particles of dust began to shake. Ross rolled his eyes and shifted forwards his brown eyes dark and unemotional. He looked at Erica "You ok?" he asked his voice rough and Emilee turned to look at her. Right underneath Erica's leggings there was a steadily growing wet patch. Suddenly Erica screamed and Emilee's already tired brain caught up with her. The blonde wolf was in labour.

* * *

><p>The Hale house was a frenzy of activity. Most of the children were upstairs snuggled into bed the March air still cold and windy, wind whistling down the house. Boyd had taken to sitting still unable to move or speak, while Stiles was sat his head resting on Malia's shoulder and Derek was sweeping across the kitchen in long paces.<p>

"Do we at least know who they are?" Jackson asked rocking a now year and a half Arthur to sleep. Allison who had been leaning on Aidan nodded her black coat contrasting sharply with her white skin and her dark snapping, furious eyes.

"I think so yes" she said biting her lip "Dad managed to text me some co-ordinates so I think that there at one of the abandoned buildings off the side of the school. "The basement?" Lydia asked her voice high and Jackson rubbed his shoulder against hers in comfort.

"Or somewhere near there" Aidan replied grimly.

"Good" Derek snapped "Let's go" and the wolves (Derek, Boyd, Aidan, Ethan, Jackson, Scott and Isaac) melted into the night.

* * *

><p>Erica was screaming.<p>

It was a terrible drawn out scream that lasted forever before she choked on her own airway supply her chest heaving up and down. Melissa had taken over what would have to be a quick and fast labour and Chris had been forced to hold the She-Wolf's hand a feat proving difficult considering his mortality and Erica's supernatural strength.

Emilee had taken to sitting in the corner next to Ross who was watching with a blank expression.

"I know who you are" he said finally not taking his eyes off from Erica "Your that rabid wolf they talk about" Emilee shrugged as he continued "They" he jutted his chin to the ceiling "Talked about you-nearly a year on the run, no pack, no family and yet still I see some sanity left in you" his lip curled "Impressive"

"Why" Emilee said her voice icy "Wishing you'd have done it?"

They both winced in tandem as Erica's scream got louder and louder completely overriding Melissa's shout of "One more Erica, one more" and the sound of shooting and growling unheard from upstairs.

"Trust me sweetheart" Ross said his mouth twisting into a pained grimace "When you've spent nearly six months in the darkness you learn a lot about sanity, and what you have to do to keep hold of it."

Whatever could or would have been said next was brutally cut off by a slamming upstairs. It had barely enough time to echo around the basement when a small thin reedy cry came from the baby that had just landed in Melissa's arms.

"Erica" she grinned as the female wolf collapsed against Chris Argent's chest who in a rare moment of sentimentality pressed a kiss to the blonde woman's head "It's a boy"

Erica grinned laughing even as the footsteps increased in speed and sound. "My boy" she whispered tracing a finger against the side of the baby's nose.

And then the door crashed open.

Looking up Emilee saw Dad (Derek), Uncle Boyd and the rest of her now extended family peering through the open trapdoor. "Meet your son, again" Erica said beaming at Boyd who even with blood dripping down into his shirt still looked like he had been clumped on the head with something heavy.

"Em" Derek called shoulders sagging of all tension when his eyes alighted on his daughter sitting cross legged on the floor "You ok?" Emilee shrugged "I'll live" she said standing up and brushing down her shorts. Abruptly she turned to Ross. "Come on" she said to his obvious surprise.

"Come on where?" he asked face showing the first hint of an emotion that had probably been buried in front of his captors for at least six months. With a sickening sense of familiarity Emilee realised that it was hope.

"Home" she said softly, and as she walked up the stairs past Erica and Boyd cooing over their new son and Chris and Melissa hugging their respective children and relations she turned around and saw Ross gingerly climb to feat and follow her out of the basement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few! And I hope to update soon, please leave a review x <span>**

**And who would have thought of Chris Argent delivering a werewolf baby? Now that wouldn't happen in cannon land? Who Knows?**

**Next Chapter-After seeing much of himself in Ross, Jackson takes it upon himself to try and control the teens anger but can he? And will the ex kanima turned werewolf finally face the issues of his childhood as well? **


	15. Ross Killian

**Hi Everyone, Another quick posting! **

**Just some information about this chapter in answer to a few questions. **

** 1. Ross is a werewolf introduced in the last chapter-he is sixteen and he was taken by a hunting pack as a trophy**

**2. I have focused much of this chapter on Jackson's mental state during Season 1 and 2-i don't think he has ever been able to talk about the true impact that the kanima and the adoption had on him but I tried to write Jackson as a cannon-ish as I could but I did struggle-mainly because I think Jackson was a very underused character and his backstory wasn't focused on as more as I would have liked. **

**3. This is a short chapter I know with an ambiguous ending -in truth I invented the character of Ross as another first Liam and Brett's son then Spencer and Malia's before flitting to Jackson and Lydia eventually being the focus for this character. This chapter ends on a strange ending I know but that was always the way it was intended. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And Leave a review-I will hopefully update soon x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15-Ross Killian<span>

After seeing most of himself in Ross, Jackson takes it upon himself to try and control the teenager's anger but can he? And will the ex-kanima turned werewolf finally face the issues of his childhood as well?

* * *

><p>Family was something that Ross really wasn't use to. The Hale Pack was something completely different. His own pack had been small enough, his father (who had put aside the death of his mate at a great cost to his mental sanity) and a couple that had joined a few years later. With the exception of his father Ross hadn't really mourned anything.<p>

In the six months he had spent in the darkness he had channelled any grief concerning his father into anger. He would waste away hours imagining what he would do once he got his hands on the bastards upstairs and then it didn't even happen.

It wasn't that they weren't nice or anything. They had took him in seemed convinced he wouldn't kill them all or run off and his bedroom on the second floor had a nice big window and a nice en-suite with a big double bed and a clean bathtub and nice desk and table and chairs.

They had enrolled him in school a fact he was loathe to admit he had missed and they had bought him clothes and technology and fed him and never attempted to be anything but there if he needed anything.

Damn Hale Pack.

* * *

><p>Jackson Whittemore had many faults. It was easier when it was Lydia who pointed them out but he knew he had been a jerk when he was sixteen-hell if anything had gone differently, if he had been anything different than he had been back then they he might not have Arthur and Lydia.<p>

But there was still the issue about what to do with Ross.

The kid reminded himself so much of him back then. The anger and the isolation. Jackson could remember the constant need to be arrogant and rude in order to make sure that he didn't show his emotions only to go home and cry sometimes-only Lydia and Danny seeing or attempting to understand what was really going on.

Ross was the same. That barely contained anger and hurt that isolated him from the rest of his pack and the haunted look that was always there, the guard that wouldn't be let down, the shield that wouldn't be broken.

And it made Jackson's already patched up and torn heart shudder at the thought of the road that this innocent kid was heading down.

Therefore he focused on attempting to break down the walls. It started with a smile and a good morning. Ross despite all appearances was a great reader and a flick through his laptop history showed a great interest in legends and mythology so Jackson pointed out authors that he thought were good in that area and taped TV shows that he thought the boy might like.

It was little things that seemed to be melting the icy exterior of the sixteen year old. He was slowly coming out of his shell.

"Why are you doing this?" the young werewolf had asked him one day when the skies were becoming darker and it felt like another year had passed (and damn when had Jackson Whittemore got old?) and Jackson shrugged "You remind me of me" he said truthfully. "I use to be bitter and angry and I thought I was unloved"

Ross blinked before snarling "I don't need your bloody pity" and walking out.

* * *

><p>"Well that was stupid" Lydia said later that night as they were cuddled up in bed "You really didn't think that he would take offence when you said that you thought he wasn't loved?"<p>

Jackson shrugged pulling his reading glasses off (yes-now he needed reading glasses, at least Lydia thought he was still hot) "What is this about darling?" she said softly leaning her head against his chest and Jackson pressed a kiss into the strawberry blonde strands.

"He reminds me of me" he said softly "He goes around thinking he's invincible, thinking nothing can get to him or hurt him and I know how that path ends. I can't speak to either of my parents Lyd. I have two life's-the one I had with them and the one I could have had with my biological parents. And all that hate and all that anger and mistrust and pride and arrogance turned me into a lizard." Jackson swallowed heavily "It nearly lost me you"

Lydia placed a small kiss onto her fiancé's shoulder "I love you" she whispered "I loved you even then-but you're not superman Jackson-you can't fix everything, maybe Ross has to figure it out on his own too".

* * *

><p>It was a quite next few days and Jackson tried to bury himself in his work and his impending wedding plans and his son. Ross kept to himself to but when he showed up he was tired and more irritable than normal.<p>

And then one day things changed. Ross came out and sat down for breakfast showing the first hints of a smile when Emilee sat down, his eyes always dark and inscrutable. It was later that day that Ross cornered Jackson as he was sat outside watching Arthur toddle around in the fresh thin sheet of snow that was falling in week flakes.

Ross sat down curling into a chair next to him "Why?" he asked finally and Jackson grimaced "Because" he said deciding to be honest "I know where all that anger and isolation is going to take you, being alone…" his mouth twisted without warning "I don't wish all that angst on you"

Ross played absentmindedly with the sleeves of his jacket "What do you want from me?" he asked finally and Jackson blinked unsure-it was all very well and good believing that he knew where this kid was heading, to open the floodgates that had been steadily building in the both of them, he didn't know what his endgame was. He didn't know what the hell had made him take an interest in this kid and what he had gone through but a part of him-the part of him that had desperately wanted a father (someone other than Daniel who had been cold and distant even before the 'your adopted bombshell') wanted nothing more than to wrap this kid-this scared little boy in his arms and never let him go.

"Someone needs to look after you" he said finally and Ross stared out into the snow for a long time before he nodded "Ok" he said finally and the words, 'adoption', 'father and son' and 'family' remained unspoken but there and then with his son playing in the snow, his fiancé happily dress shopping and showing off her blue diamond (because Lydia was never that traditional) and the kid that he had long ago considered his son sitting next to him, Jackson Whittemore was finally able to put the ghosts of his childhood to rest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Here's to the three chapters I have left-little spoiler this is the last male to be introduced to the Hale pack!<strong>

**Next Chapter-Kira's second pregnancy ensures in her self-esteem hitting all low and a personal tragedy for her and Sean. **


	16. Lia Christina

**Hello avid readers... I have another chapter for you all...**

**This is based on my own analysis of Kira's family, I think that 900 years old is pushing it a bit so... I also remembered the brilliant, harrowing scene from Crystal Reed when Allison's mother died and I was inspired by that to write this. **

**This chapter deals with the loss of a parent and for me was a deeply personal challenge to write so I would appreciate it if It didn't get any reviews that 'flame' the scenes between Kira and her mother-again a deeply personal thing for me-I hope you all understand why I ask this.**

**I am not a medical expert so I hope that I got the symptoms of Kira's pregnancy right and if not then I am sorry**

**I am not an expert in Japanese Mythology so none of the kitsune stuff is based on reality and also Christina is the name of Sean's mother who was killed in Season 4 for anyone who's asking. Ken and Noshiko are the names of Kira's father and mother. **

**And please let me know if you have any questions-I will always find the time to answer **

**And there is only TWO chapters of this story left to go! A big thank you to all that reviewed, read, favoured and followed**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing just my babies who are so far- Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan, Lucas, Avery, Jade, David, Savanna, Madeleine, Arthur, Andrew, Emilee, Samuel, Ross and now Lia. And only two more Teen Wolf babies to go. **

**And as I always ask please read and review and please let me know about this chapter as it is very important to me as a writer (as I have detailed above) **

**And I hope you all had a very happy Halloween ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16-Lia Christina<span>

Kira's second pregnancy sees her self-esteem hit all low and a personal tragedy for her and Sean.

* * *

><p>Much like Kira's first pregnancy her second was an accident. She and Sean were engaged and David a hefty age of three.<p>

Incidentally it was the wedding of Jackson and Lydia that she realised something was wrong.

There was little few marriages left. Erica and Boyd had been married in the aftermath of Sam's birth in a quiet ceremony with only the pack. Aidan and Allison had confirmed no wedding for a while due to their desire to take their relationship slow and Isaac and Scott had one in the works, and it was at Jackson and Lydia's simple wedding that Kira realised that something was wrong.

The wedding is beautiful Kira can't deny that. It's done at the Hale house in the garden the snow thick and heavy in January. Lydia Is dressed in a white dress that tightens at her waist and flows to the ground her bodice elaborately embroidered, her arms and back covered in lace and delicate buttons, Derek the proud Alpha that he is walks her down the 'isle' from the living room to the back garden which has been shovelled with snow clean with chairs in the snow for the Pack. Jackson and Arthur are stood at the front and the whole Pack spread out. Even Ross is stood in unwashed black jeans and a black suit jacket over a plain white V-neck.

It's a wonderful wedding and when it's over Jackson swings up Arthur, hugs Lydia and much to his surprise drags Ross by the sleeve to hug him too.

Kira grips Sean's hand and smiles when he whispers in her ear "That will be us soon" because she knows that it is true.

It was then that she felt sick. Dinner was a simple lasagne, garlic bread and ceaser salad, and it was only after a mouthful that Kira felt sick.

Once she had thrown up her stomach contents, she leaned against the back of the bathtub feeling hot and weak and tired. Standing on shaky legs she scrabbled with the zip on her dark turquoise dress until she was in her strapless underwear and dark heals. She curled up into a ball and whimpered feeling herself shake against the cold.

There was a knock on the door. "Kira" came the voice of her fiancé and Kira could just imagine the worry on his face, the way he would be biting his lip as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah" she whispered coughing more vomit out before she could stop herself.

There was a quick movement as Sean opened the door. He looked down at his fiancé who was half naked and shivering for a brief second before he dragged her up. Kira half fell into his arms her legs weak and Sean pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair softly wrapping his jacket around her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered but Kira couldn't listen, couldn't think and all she could remember was Sean shaking her and yelling loudly, a hand on her mouth and neck and then it all went to blackness.

* * *

><p>When she woke it was to an irritating beeping. Kira didn't like the beeping it reminded her to much of the mornings where she would have to get dressed in the dark in New York. But there was something grabbing her hand, cool lips pressed to them and there was the smell of coconut and sea salt and Sean…<p>

Kira bit her lip gripping with her all her remaining strength Sean's hand. "Kira?" came the questioning voice of her fiancé his voice groggy and panicked. "Hey" she muttered her eyes fluttering weakly and Sean grinned his eyes overbright. "Hey babe" he crooned "What happened?" struggling against Sean's gentle hands "Where's David?"

Sean shushed her gently nosing against her temple. "He's fine babe" he whispered "I left him with Scott and Isaac so he and Maddie are probably playing in the snow at the house" Kira nodded once her eyes darting all around the rooms.

"What happened?" she asked again, and Sean bit his lip. "Well you fainted" he said his eyes bright "Melissa said you have something called hyperemesis gravidarum, you passed out after your heavily throwing up" he caught Kira's eye and smiled reassuringly "Your pregnant babe" he said finally.

Kira's eyes widened. Sean nodded and even though her eyelids were heavy and before she fell asleep Kira managed a small smile moving her hand and Sean's linked together to her flat stomach smiling in her sleep at the thought of another baby.

* * *

><p>The next four months were difficult to say the least. Kira's sickness saw her confined to bed and Sean took huge days of absence from his job at the school where he was the assistant to the head-teacher to stay at home with her.<p>

And God was Kira bored. Sean tried to keep her spirts up by spending all day with Kira, clearing out the room next to them and setting up the crib that Kira had used for David and he tried to talk to her about the baby, but God was it difficult.

Her mother came round after month four. With high blood pressure and a tiring pregnancy Kira was confined to the house.

It was on those days that she began to realize that something was wrong with her mother. It was seen as tiredness. A general lack of interest and sometimes she seemed to Kira older than she looked.

It was one day when they were sat with David curled up in Kira's lap drawing a picture. Kira looked up and saw her mother struggling with passing David crayons. Kira smiled "Can you not see anymore?" she asked intending it to be a joke but the smile fell from her face when her mother's smile fell from her face.

"David" she said turning to her grandson "Why don't you go and pin this up on the fridge so Daddy and the pack can see it" once he had scampered off she turned to her daughter. "I am nearly 910 years old Kira" she said seriously "I'm past my supernatural sell by date" she smiled softly "I don't think that I will see next Christmas"

Kira started ignoring her baby which kicked violently at being disturbed "Christmas" she whimpered her eyes filling with tears and Noshiko smiled again linking her hand with Kira "Hush my little baby" she said moving from her chair to sit on the bed "Kira be calm" she ordered gently leaning her daughters head onto her shoulder "Think of the baby" she said softly.

Kira whimpered again burying her head into her mother's shoulder inhaling that uniquely comforting scent that was her mom. "Dad" she said eventually-once she had cried her fill and Noshiko smiled "He knows" she said eventually "He's always known, and he's ready" she grimaced slightly "As ready as he thinks he can be at any rate." She pressed a kiss into Kira's hair "Now stay calm" she warned "David" she said moving her hand to Kira's belly "Baby" she said again.

And then David came in talking nineteen to the dozen and Kira forced a smile to her face her hands still linked with her mother her expression never faltering.

* * *

><p>"Lia" her mother said one day when she had been quiet for so long that Kira started thinking that she had fallen asleep "What?" she said flatly and Noshiko smiled again "Lia" was all she said.<p>

It was in those next two months that her mother got noticeably worse. Her fox form was barely visible anymore and she took to spending days in her bed staring at the spring days with the window opened. One day Sean carrying Kira who couldn't overexert herself to much, saw her mother write something then hide it away in a big wooden box. And Kira felt her throat turn dry.

It was then that she told Sean she needed to move in. At nearly two weeks to the due date she could tell he wasn't thrilled but he indulged her need to be near her mom. There was a moment where they just curled onto the bed alone and tried to forget that she was losing a mother and Sean had lost his.

They were both alone with each other wrapped in their own grief.

It was that night that the pains started.

At first Kira ignored them so wrapped up she was in her own misery. But then they got sharper and as she cried out she realised that there was a wetness under the sheets of her old room.

Kira winced in a vain attempt to stay quiet but it was enough to wake Sean up his blonde hair in array. "Kir?" he asked before his eyes-sharpened by the wendigo vision trailed down. "Shit" he whispered nearly falling out of bed. "I'll ring Scott and tell him to get Melissa, Ken can watch David" but he was cut off when Kira shook her head.

"It's gonna be like the last time" she said bitterly her head thrown back in pain and Sean paled a good three shades. "Oh shit" he whispered. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Kira's knee and muttered something about "Going to find Ken" before disappearing.

He was gone all of five minutes when he returned and he staggered back to see what Kira could only imagine as the head of their baby as she felt it slipping out of her.

Wasn't it every woman's dream to have a labour like this? Well it sure as hell wasn't easy Kira thought bitterly-nine months of bed rest followed by her second quick labour was not Kira's version of ideal in fact right now she would be pretty content If she was in pain right now. This strange feeling of detachment didn't help her when it came too what she was thinking, the pain should distract her from all the other problems that were swimming in her head.

The tears were not from the pain of her labour.

It took little more than an hour and a half. Kira's little girl, her and Sean's little girl, David's sister came out quietly and quickly her dark eyes wide as if being woken from a sleep.

Sean grinned kissing Kira softly her curls still mussed and her eyes wide in shock and emotion. There was a pause before she staggered upwards the baby crying slightly. Wrapping her in Sean's discarded hoody. "I need to see my mom" she whispered ignoring her dad's look of concern.

Noshiko had barely moved from her bed despite the fact that she had heard her daughter give birth. When Kira leaning heavily on Sean crept into the room blood staining the bottom of her pyjama shorts she turned her head to smile.

"My baby" she crooned her hand coming to stroke Kira's hair. Kira smiled despite her trembling lip and tearful eyes. Slowly she placed the baby-her baby into her mother's arms.

Noshiko looked at the baby for a long second her hand slowly coming to rest on its head. Her gaze flickered to her daughter and husband and then flickered shut her smile dying on her face.

And just like that Kira knew her brilliant, enduring, strong, mischievous mother was dead.

* * *

><p>It didn't stop. The pain didn't come all at once it came in waves sometimes stopping, sometimes hitting like a tidal wave.<p>

Sean had been Kira's rock. He didn't push or judge just left her alone when she needed to be left and held her when she needed to be held.

It was some days after-weeks maybe-time seemed to blur into one infinite stretch of nothing, that Kira woke up feeling different. It was early sunrise the sky ablaze with a fire that looked like it would never die. Walking into the small adjoining nursery Kira bent down to pick up her small baby girl who was awake her eyes the exact same shade as her mother and grandmother.

"Hey Lia" she said picking up the baby, she paused slightly so they were face to face. "One day I'm gonna tell you about your grandma and what an amazing woman she was"

Pausing Kira smiled for the first time in weeks the smile feeling foreign on her face. "I love you Lia" she whispered looking past her through the door that housed David and the room which housed her and Sean. "I love your whole family"

There was a pause and Kira rocked Lia in her arms for a second longer before putting her back down.

Perhaps it was her imagination but as she left the room Kira could have sworn she saw her daughter's eyes flash with something suspiciously like fire.

But then again…

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will hopefully update soon-Hope you all enjoy <strong>

**Next Chapter-Scott and Isaac on a whim go to the Lupus Orphanage where they meet a very special seven year old. **


	17. Grace Evelyn

**Hi My Lovely Readers, I have another chapter for you all. **

**As you can see this chapter was to close to the Scott/Isaac saga of this story-and there is only ONE more chapter left!**

**I have to say a big thank you to all so far as well as a reminder that I will update as soon as **

**I am starting to close down pairing-but I will go into detail about each pairings and child in the next chapter but If you have any questions then I will have answer as quick as I can. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing and what I own I will explain with the next chapter. **

**And Leave a Review and tell me what you all thought. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17-Grace Evelyn<span>

Scott and Isaac on a whim go to the Lupus orphanage where they meet a very special seven year old.

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe another year had gone by. It was nearing the end of November when one night Isaac and Scott were woken up by something poking Isaac in the side.<p>

"Madeleine?" Isaac asked in his 'stern dad' voice that he had only used once when Maddie thought it was funny to throw a rock and hit Isaac's car by mistake.

"Daddy" she whispered her eyes wide and contrite and Isaac winced untangling himself from Scott who woke in the process. "What is it Maddie?" Scott asked leaning over Isaac so they were both staring down at their daughter.

At nearly five Maddie had straight blonde hair that fell to the tops of her shoulder blades and big blue eyes. In fact she could pass easily for Isaac's biological daughter.

There was a pause where she took a deep breath before saying in a rush "There's only 35 days, 7 hours and 13 minutes till Christmas!" Isaac let out a loud groan his head falling back onto his pillows.

"I'm gonna claw Stiles damn throat out for buying that damn clock"

That damn clock was an invention that counted down the seconds until Christmas. The kids had been fascinated by it with Jade and Ryder now nearly ten leading the charge to sit in front of the clock every day counting down the seconds. Stiles thought the clock was cute. Isaac thought it was an invention of the devil.

"Baby-girl don't worry" Scott cooed "You have plenty enough time for Christmas"

Maddie shook her head her little face crumpling "But what if Santa forgets about me?" she asked her blue eyes wide and Isaac felt his heart melt. Damn his lack of resolve.

"Of course Santa won't forget you" he said gently tugging Maddie's chin "Why would Santa forget you? Go back to bed and I promise you everything will be ok"

"Mads" Scott said as an afterthought stopping her at the door "Just out of interest what do you want from Father Christmas?"

Maddie smiled brightly "A big sister" she said sweetly causing Isaac to choke slightly and Scott's eyes to widen.

Once the door had shut Isaac turned to face Scott his eyes wide "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked and Scott shrugged settling back down in his bed "Who knows?" he paused before leaning his head on Isaac's shoulder "Still…" he said softly

"Still what?" Isaac asked with a sinking feeling he knew where this was going. Scott sat up "Would it be a bad thing to have another child?" he asked carefully and Isaac stared before looking down to the thick silver band on a chain that was his engagement ring.

"No" he said truthfully "But I was kinda hoping to be married before hey" he asked deciding to be truthful "Why aren't we gonna get married soon? Why do you keep putting it off?" he paused as something awful sprang to his mind. "You still do want to marry me don't you?"

Scott barely gave him time to finish before he launched himself at Isaac and proceeded to show him vocally and physically why he did love him and certainly want to marry him that when he was finished they were both so wreaked that neither of them could remember any of the conversation that they had been having before.

* * *

><p>It was still all Maddie's fault-well not really-it was mostly Scott's fault but Isaac had to give Maddie her credit. The two of them were wrapped up warm on the sofa watching a movie and Maddie had half fallen asleep in the blanket Scott had wrapped around her.<p>

And suddenly Isaac really wanted another child.

Which is how they were in the lobby of the Lupus Orphanage with a thrilled, hyperactive Scott and a sheepish Isaac trying to cover up the evidence of Scott's mouth on his neck as his overenthusiastic Alpha way of saying thank you-not that Isaac was really complaining.

It was Maria who served them-the same young woman who had been with Danny and Isaac nearly four years ago, she was still the same bubbly, woman that had helped them and she was more than happy to help the 'True Alpha' and his mate.

The kids were eating when they walked in and it was such a usual sight that there was little acknowledgement to the sight of the two of them.

"So what do we do?" Isaac asked linking his fingers with Scott and leaning back against the wall and Scott smiled kissing his hand softly and ignoring the melting sensation that shivered down Isaac's spine whenever Scott kissed him all slow and soft and pure.

Isaac nodded trying to control his nerves when something caught his eye. It was a small child a girl sat away from everyone else. She had abandoned her dinner to focus on the book she was reading avidly and she was dressed most strangely.

She was wearing what looked like a black robe with dark red on the inside and a pair of black glasses which were clearly there for decoration considering they were Harry Potter size glasses and her straight brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Isaac found himself moving before he noticed it himself. "Hey" he said sitting down in front of her "What's your name?" there was a moment where the girl looked up from her book to flash them a quick glance "Grace" she said shortly before ducking her head down.

"Good to meet you Grace" Isaac said his voice soft "I'm Isaac and this is my partner Scott" he paused "How old are you Grace?" he added.

"Seven" Grace said without looking up from her book and Isaac grinned when he got a glimpse of the title "You like Harry Potter" he said and Grace grinned her face transforming "That's great" Scott said beaming "I love Harry Potter I read it to our daughter all the time"

"Then why are you here?" she asked flatly the smile wiping off her face and Isaac grinned "Because we were looking for someone but" and here he turned to smile at Scott "I think we found who we were looking for"

* * *

><p>It had taken time there was no denying that. Grace and Maddie had been shy around each other but had bonded on a mutual appreciation for the Harry Potter films. "You know" Isaac said one day watching the two girls play with the toy wands Stiles had bought them "Her mom and dad were both killed by hunters when Grace was one" he paused his eyes flitting over the house that had once been raised to the ground, that had once been nothing and was now filled with his family.<p>

There was a pause as Scott gripped his arm tightly pulling him into an embrace "I promise you Isaac I will let nothing happen to ours" Isaac leaned back on Scott's shoulder and nodded-it was easier to believe it rather than worry.

It was one day a few months after Grace's adoption when Isaac had to bundle a shell-shocked Scott into the car and drive home from his moms. They had been travelling to see Melissa and Grace who had slowly been warming up to her grandmother was looking forward to it.

And then the thing had happened.

Isaac had come in first only to see a shoe on the floor followed by a woman's blouse and then what looked like a pair of pants bearing a horrifying resemblance to the pants worn by the Beacon Hills Police Department.

And he just knew what he was going to find.

Or what Scott found when he kicked open his mother's door to find her and the Sherriff unashamedly in 'cahoots'. Or that's what Scott called it when Isaac got him home and poured him a stiff shot or two of the expensive Russian Vodka Derek got of Cora for Christmas last year (she was now located in Russia) that he pretended he didn't own.

Stiles had turned white when he found out but without the visual proof he had shrugged it off however Scott was still claiming that there was 'a mortal and unending mental scar eternally branded into his mind'. Isaac had dutifully nodded and let Scott rant his full in peace.

* * *

><p>But the real surprise came two months later.<p>

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" Isaac said when he woke up one morning to find himself blindfolded and fully dressed in the car. He had only taken a nap in the afternoon-school having shut for half a day and half an hour later he was in his work clothes (blue jeans, white shirt and classic converse) blindfolded in his car with his fiancé giggling like a maniac.

"Come on" Scott said pulling him out of the car and up some steps "I need to show you something"

Isaac blinked at the sunlight that was in his eyes suddenly before they widened. They were in a room that was lit with hundreds and candles there flames flickering. Behind Scott was Maddie and Grace both dressed in small white summer dresses their hair done up in two French plats (Maddie) and two braids on the top of her head (Grace) they were in a small church Isaac realised and they were alone. Just the four of them and the minister.

"What the hell?" Isaac asked but Scott only smiled in response that same goofy smile that Isaac had fallen in love with years ago.

"Isaac Lahey" Scott began dramatically "All those years ago I fell in love with you when you were still the scared wolf and I was a confused mess and I never thought that someone as beautiful and perfect as you would want me but you do and now we have two beautiful daughters" he paused and Isaac gaped his eyes filling with tears as Scott slowly got on one knee.

"Isaac Lahey" he said again "I have loved you since the moment that I laid eyes on you and I will love you till the end of our lives. I want nothing more to do than wake up next to you for the rest of our lives and when I die I want nothing more than for it to be in our bed in your arms, so Isaac" Scott said his voice breaking up but still smiling brightly "Will you do me the honour and privilege of becoming my husband?"

Isaac blinking wiping down the tears that were falling down his face in quick succession "Yeah" he said his voice nothing more than a quiet whisper "Yeah I will"

Scott let out a cheer before swinging Isaac up in his arms for a brief minute both of them lost with the idea of each other.

"I love you" Isaac whispered and Scott in response pressed a kiss into his hair. That was all they got before Grace and Maddie were on them shrieking their delight. Scott beamed at the smile on Isaac's face shepherding the girls forward to where the priest was stood smiling.

And right now with their family scampering up the aisle with smiles on their face and Scott's arm around Isaac placing small kisses in the crook of Isaac's neck and smiled wondering how the hell he got so damn lucky.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will update as soon as-and I look forward to reading any reviews x<strong>

**Next Chapter-We come to an end as the last member of the Pack is born, we started as we began and Peter Hale spends a little moment to reflect on dare he say it 'family?'**


	18. Every Anastasia

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is the final Chapter of Building A Pack!**

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, followed and favourited this story-when I started I had no idea that it would be this popular.**

**I would however like to thank a very special reviewer and that person is Wolflover1989-this reviewer has reviewed I think every chapter and has been an inspiration to finishing this story. **

**I'm gonna break down the characters and children at the end of this chapter one more time so everyone is clear at where we are at.** **Again any questions please don't hesitate to ask. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Allison Argent and Aidan Bishop-Married. <strong>

**-Blake Alexander Argent-Bishop- Werewolf-Age six-Natural Birth**

**-Emery Anastasia Argent-Bishop- Human-Newborn-Natural Birth **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Malia Hale and Jordan Parish-Together<strong>

**-Spencer Tate Parish- Human-Natural Birth-Age Six**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Danny Mahealani-Ethan Bishop-Married<strong>

**-Ryder Hugh Bishop-Mahealani- Werewolf-Adopted Biological parents killed by a hunter-Age Eleven**

**-Savanna Adelaide Bishop-Mahealani- Werewolf-Adopted-Biological mother killed, father presumed dead-Age eight **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd IV-Engaged<strong>

**-Logan Julian Boyd- Werewolf-Natural Birth-Age Six**

**-Lucas James Boyd- Werewolf-Natural Birth-Age Six **

**-Samuel Ethan Boyd- Werewolf-Natural Birth-Age Two**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Garrett Hayes-Mason Collins-Together<strong>

**-Avery Gabrielle Collins-Hayes- Human-Adopted-Biological parents killed-Age Six**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski-Married <strong>

**-Emilee Madison Stilinski-Hale- Werewolf-Adopted-Biological parents unknown-Age Sixteen **

**-Jade Beckett Stilinski-Hale- Werewolf-Adopted-Biological parents killed by rouge wolf-Age Eleven **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sean Walcott-Kira Yukimura-Engaged<strong>

**-David Michael Walcott- Wendigo-Natural Birth-Age Five**

**-Lia Christina Walcott- Kitsune-Natural Birth-Newborn **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey-Married<strong>

**-Grace Evelyn Lahey-McCall- Werewolf-Adopted- Biological Parent's killed by hunters-Age Seven**

**-Madeleine Amber Lahey- Human-Natural Birth-Adopted-Mother unknown-Age Six**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin-Married<strong>

**-Ross Killian Whittemore- Werewolf-Adopted-Parent's killed-Age Seventeen **

**-Arthur Jackson Whittemore- Suspected Banshee-Natural Birth-Age Five**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot-Together<strong>

**-Andrew Evan Dunbar-Talbot- Werewolf-Adopted-Biological parents killed-Age Ten **

* * *

><p><span><strong>And that is the last of them! I hope you all enjoyed that-for further referencing Daniel is the name of Derek's father, Rebecca Peter's wife and Carlee Malia's mother all fiction. <strong>

**P.S-Sherriff and Melissa still together. **

**I would like to say another big thank you to all of you readers-I love this fandom and I hope to revisit it soon x **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but these children. The final list stands as-Blake, Spencer, Ryder, Logan, Lucas, Avery, Jade, David, Savanna, Madeleine, Arthur, Andrew, Emilee, Samuel, Ross, Lia, Grace and Emery! **

**Thank you all for your reviews and let me know what you thought of this final chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18-Emery Anastasia<span>

We come to an end as the last member of the pack is born, we started were we began and Peter Hale spends a little moment to reflect on dare he say it, his 'family?'

* * *

><p>And then all too soon it came to an end.<p>

It seemed it was only days after Scott and Isaac were getting married Allison found out she was pregnant.

It was literally only days. And at 29 Allison Argent had not been expecting another child. In truth she was happy the way her life was. She and Aidan had decided to put the wedding on hold until at least Blake was off an age to where he would understand that marriage wasn't the most important thing that constituted a happy family and anyway Allison wasn't sure that she could face marriage without a family-her aunt. Her mom. Her grandpa. She thought it was a miracle that she still had her dad on side.

But still the idea of another baby was frightening. Aidan on the other hand couldn't help but be thrilled by the idea. She knew the idea had been floating round his head for a while and she knew that compared to the last time they were more financially accepting-having just bought their own house.

But still Allison liked pre-planning things, pre-planning was good, it helped keep her in control.

"Allison" Aidan said one day when she was only four months gone and the beginning of a bump was showing "Do you wanna get married?" Allison who was in the middle of heating up Blake's spaghetti stared at him "I wouldn't be wearing your ring if I wasn't would I?" she said flatly.

Aidan grinned before sweeping her up bridal style "Well then" he said his nose nuzzling the side of her face. "How about we stick Blake in the car get your father and have a secret wedding"

Allison stared at him. "You want me to get married at nearly five months pregnant in leggings and one of your old shirts?" Aidan nodded "Yeah I do" he sighed "I want to marry you Allison-I I want it to be just and me and our boy and baby"

Allison sighed. In truth she didn't really want the big white wedding anyway. She didn't want the planning, she didn't want the hassle-all she wanted was Aidan.

"Ok" she whispered leaning forwards so she could kiss him softly on his nose "Let's go get married"

The rest of the pregnancy was a dream after that. Well not really a dream, there was the cramps and the throwing up and the constant need to eat Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough followed by deep pan frozen pizza (yes that was following not before) and then there was the constant need to throw Aidan to the bed…Ok maybe that wasn't a bad one-mutually agreed anyway.

However Blake was a concern. It had been nearly six years now since he had been born. Six years since the first member of the Hale Pack had been brought into the world. Blake was generally an easy going kid-he slept through the nights, had never wetted the bed and always did what he was told, but it seemed the idea of a sibling had caused some deep anxiety in him that only seemed to progress as the months went on.

And one day it simply got worse. And by worse Allison meant that Blake had woken them both up due to his loud and heavy crying.

"What is it baby?" Aidan asked as Blake burrowed his way into Aidan's chest. Blake let out a little sob before muttering "Baby" looking at Allison's thickening six month waist as if it had personally offended him.

"What's wrong with baby?" Allison asked as she stroked Blake's hair the exact shade of her own.

"You won't love me anymore once you have the baby" Blake said as if it was obvious and Allison gasped unable to stop her eyes from filling with tears. Damn hormones.

"Of course we will Blakey" Aidan said his face twisted at the thought of this keeping his son up at night. "No matter what happens we will always love you just as much"

Blake stared his brown eyes filled with tears "Promise?" he asked his bottom lip trembling and Aidan nodded shifting his son so that they were eye level. "Of course baby, me and mommy will love you no matter what"

Blake turned his head to stare at Allison who smiled and nodded and he seemed to take that as easily as he had believed they wouldn't love him.

And somehow he ended up sleeping in bed with them that night. And as Aidan looked around awake he realised that he had an amazing family.

* * *

><p>The birth was as easy as the pregnancy. One minute Allison was sat with Malia and Erica at the spa the next she was doubled over in pain with water gushing out from under her.<p>

And when Aidan crashed through the double doors three hours later (due to traffic) it was much like the last time. Only this time Allison was able to present him with his baby girl smiling proudly.

She was utterly beautiful with Aidan's complexion-Blake had been an exact replica of his mother. Aidan flashed his eyes to welcome her in the pack just as he had done with Blake-so she could recognise him in the werewolf sense as her father but she just blinked her blue eyes wide.

Aidan let out a long loud laugh, because of course. Of course she was a human, how had he not realised that there was always a possibility that he could have at least one human child what with Allison having no werewolf blood.

"Well that's Ok" Allison said when Aidan told her. "It means she can be a badass hunter" she smiled brightly and Chris Argent grinned from the doorway looking thrilled at the thought that there was another 'leader' in the family.

Well.

"Emery" Allison said her smile wide "It means brave" and Aidan smiled because bravery was a quality needed in the world and damn if his daughter wasn't going to someday become one of the bravest people that would ever live.

* * *

><p>It was the time for the Pack's sleepover. They had a habit of throwing all the mismatched families together for once a month on a day other than full moon. It was made easier by the kids doubling up. Emilee and Jade sharing a room, Maddie, Grace and Avery in another, Blake, David and Spencer, Andrew, Ross and Arthur on one floor, Logan, Lucas and Sam one the one below and baby Lia and Emery in the nursery.<p>

Downstairs once the kids were all asleep the pack were drinking, Ross and Emilee were in the kitchen on their phones and laptops drinking the three beers that they had been assigned to the night.

It was then that Peter stalked in. He was still dressed in his jeans and jacket and he paused on the doorway his eyes wide in something akin to shock before he quickly recovered himself.

"You ok?" Malia asked her voice still with the laughing quality that she had from her laughing with Stiles earlier and Peter nodded shooting a look around the room before stomping outside muttering something about the 'kids drinking all the good bourbon'

When he got outside Peter Hale leaned against the door leading outside and took a deep breath. He had survived his sister's betrayal over his daughter, the death of his entire family and six years in a mental hospital trapped in a cycle of unending mental torture.

But there was something about walking in tonight to see the Hale Pack (and God it was the Hale Pack again) laughing and chatting like no time had gone by was like a kick to the balls.

There was a pause, while Peter thought. He had a daughter, a grandson, a nephew and two great nieces. A beta in Scott and the rest of the Pack.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Derek asked coming outside and it was suddenly like a rash he needed to get rid of because before he killed Laura, before Talia and Daniel died, before Carlie before Rebecca…

Jesus Rebecca-his mate, his beautiful mate, the woman who he had married, the brunette who he had talked about having a family with, and Carlie, Malia's mother who had given her hope in the darkness, who he had loved. Who his sister had ripped away from.

And suddenly he couldn't wait because before all of this shit he had been Derek's uncle. He had been the man that Derek had come to when he was six and had ran away. He was the man that Derek had loved outside his own father. And he was still that little boy with the big brown eyes that Peter had loved as a second son.

He reached out and wrapped Derek in a hug. Derek paused completely threw off by the change of scene. And slowly he felt Derek return the hug. And then Peter knew that Derek understood. He wasn't forgiven but he was getting there.

"Tender Moment Over" Peter said when they pulled apart and Derek nodded turning to go back into the house muttering a faint "Thank God" and damn did he reminded Peter of Daniel.

And now there was a new Hale Pack.

There was Stiles and Derek happily married with their two children Emilee and Jade now sixteen and eleven both werewolf's.

There was Isaac and Scott married with their two daughters Grace and Madeleine now seven and six their eldest a werewolf and their youngest a human.

There was Jackson and Lydia again married with Ross nearing seventeen and Arthur nearing five another werewolf and a suspected banshee.

That Argent girl Allison and her husband Aidan, newly married with a six year old boy Blake and a newborn Emery a werewolf and a human. There was Aidan's twin brother Ethan, his husband the human Danny and their children the eleven year old Ryder and the eight year old Savanna both werewolf's.

There was the she-wolf Erica and her fiancé Boyd and her three sons. The three werewolf's aged six and two.

There was the wendigo and the kitsune Sean and Kira who were engaged still with a rapid plan to get married. Their children were both upstairs, their son a wendigo and their daughter a kitsune a five year old and a newborn.

There was the two humans Garrett and Mason and their daughter Avery who was now six. They were living together with their human daughter with little plans of things changing.

There was that little wolf Liam and his partner and mate Brett and their son werewolf Andrew now ten.

And finally there was Malia and Jordan, who seemed to have no plans to marry (Peter wasn't entirely sure what his feelings were on that) and their son, his grandson Spencer a human who was now six.

There was even the extras of the pack like Melissa, and the Sherriff and Argent and that Doctor who all fit in like the missing puzzle pieces.

They were a pack, they were whole again.

And it took Peter a long time to realise that it wasn't a pack they had built but a family.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And let me know what you thought-This story is now finished so again a big thank you to all x<span>**


End file.
